Unintended Outcome
by BlueJaybird2019
Summary: Buffy had to face the consequences of turning Angel to Angelus – who reunited with his family, Spike and Drusilla, in mission to destroy the world. Somewhere in efforts to rattle her life even further, Angelus changed Buffy into a vampire hoping she would be killed by the ones she loves or destroy them herself! But there was a twist that the Slayer into an unexpected future outcome
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER I**

**[Author Notes: Hai everyone! This is my first fanfic so please be kind and leave your review comment, it would mean so much^^ also English is not my national language, please excuse me for the bad grammar or misspelling. Thank you so much and hope you will enjoy my version of BtVS!]**

**[A/N: I've finally edited the early chapters guys, hope you like them more^^]**

_January 1998_

After their escaped from the Old Factory, where they were captured by Spike and Drusilla then almost met their end at the hand of 'The Judge', Angel took Buffy to his apartment because the two of them were soaking wet from the rain – not to mentioned the grimes from their detoured at the sewer's tunnel. Both shaken from the aftermath of humiliating lost, but Buffy also shook from the cold so Angel, being a gentleman, lend her one of his dress shirts. It was the only thing he had that would fit her as she was a lot smaller than him. He led her to the bathroom and left to give her some privacy, while rummaging his drawer for cloths for himself. Not long after the shower was turned off, he heard Buffy's faint whimpered.

He knocked on the bathroom's door, "Buffy? You okay there?"

After a pregnant paused he heard Buffy's answered, "Uh…no…can you give me a hand, a bit?"

"Sure, I'm coming in okay?"

Inside, he founded Buffy had showered with her tops on, this confused him, so he asked.

"I think I sprain my shoulder, can't seems to take off the tank top," she muttered shyly.

Angel gulped, "Let me help", he whispered.

Buffy bowed her head shyly and turned her back to him, silently gave permission. Angel started to pull off her soaked tops gently, seeing her shoulder had a big bruised on it and he couldn't resist the urged to kiss it. Buffy froze, but didn't stop him as he glided his kisses to her neck and jawline. She automatically tilted her head aside to give him more accessed. Angel was touched be the simple gesture, weather she realized it or not, but her position right now was so opened – he could easily snap or tear up her slender neck with his teeth or hand, but she didn't seem to mind it. The trust she had shown to him despite her being a Slayer and him being a vampire gave light and warmth after spending decades alone since he kicked out by Darla from the family. Long he had dreamt touching her intimately, she was still a bright existence ever since he set his eyes on her years earlier when she was at Hemery. When Buffy felt he stopped she turned to face him, and they looked right on each other's eyes.

"I love you. Buffy…I really love you", he blurted out the words he had held for a while.

Buffy was stunned for a few second, never imagined the big vampire will say the word to her. "I love you too, Angel", she replied without hesitation.

As if on cued, his mouth descended on her. Their kiss started off gentle, but quickly became passionate and almost desperate. His mouth felt a bit chapped as he kissed turned harsher – Buffy sure her lips would bruise tomorrow with how hard he sucked on it. Realizing they were stilled in the bathroom, he carried her, bridal style, and walked towards the bed.

Angel maneuvered her body so she was laid on her back on the mattress, trapped under him, then started to give open mouthed kiss on her throat. Buffy to far lost in her lust, forgotten her shyness and awkwardness as their clothes were removed in rush movement and their hands were pulling their bodies closer. His mouth felt hot on her skin, which was kind of weird, she thought, him being a vampire should have lower temperature than human. He trailed kisses all over her upper body, but always came back to her mouth. Buffy had made out before, but never like this; his kissed could easily described with one word, dominating, as his tongue wrestled her own. He left her breathless, but she felt couldn't get enough of him. Immediately after she regained her breathing, he pulled Angel to her and gave him a long hard kiss. Angel was stunned at first with Buffy's initiative but welcomed it non the less. She sucked on his lower lip just like he did to her before, then left butterfly kisses around his neck and shoulder. That got him to shuddered and it made Buffy smiled with pride against his neck.

Buffy raked her nails on his wide back and felt Angel's inhuman growl that oddly turned her on more than she already was. Angel began shifting attention towards her breast, that even though not as big as Cordelia's but, apparently, not less attractive especially for him. Angel always preferred this petite but fierce blond rather than the tall and dark-haired cheerleader, small blonds had always seemed to be his type – both him and Angelus. He kneaded her left mound, his mouth watering as he took her pink and hard nipple and sucked it hard. That elicited series of moans from her then a loud gasp when he gnawed it between his teeth. His right hand worked on her other nipple, twirling and pinched it proven brought more positive respond from Buffy. Not wanting to lose, she slowly, albeit timidly, touched his member, feeling its impressive length as it grew harder and stiffer. When she began to massage it, he let out deep rumble followed by a low manly moan as she squeezed them hard. This rubbed her feminine pride as she never done any of this before, but her pace was disturbed as Angel grabbed her hand, which was just reaching to grab his balls, then pinned it above her head. This caused her to look up at him.

Buffy saw dark flames and wild lust on his eyes that she never knew he had. Angel kissed her upper lips hard and long before proceeded to love her lower lips with his mouth and finger. He kissed her folds and started to thrust one, then two, then three fingers into her. That made Buffy moan loudly and gave chain of satisfactory curses as he lapped her overflowing juice while his thumb rubbed off her clitoris. _'She tastes like life,'_ he thought silently – oh how he enjoyed her scent mixed with lust, and he could also feel her temperature rising as her blood danced in her veins. Angel pondered for a second how was her blood would taste when she in this kind of state, but quickly dismissed it, _'now's not the time,'_ he thought. At the same time, Buffy could feel something building up on her lower stomach and grabbed Angel's hair as she cum for the first time that night. Angel sat up, licked his lips as if contemplating her taste. After she relaxed a bit, he then positioned himself at her opening.

"This will hurt", he said and without waiting for her respond he pushed himself into her.

Buffy let out small scream, and Angel went stilled waiting her body to relaxes before he started to move. Angel gave her kisses on her forehead, both of her eyes as to wiped off a lone tear, and her mouth gently. He moved slowly, allowing Buffy to adjusted to the feeling of burning and fullness from his member. When the pain and burning on her lower stomach had subsided and replaced by a different need, Buffy started to move along with him, gradually adding her speed to match with his rhythm until the sound of their flesh slapping against each other could be heard clearly all over the room. Matched in stamina and synchronize in motions, they continued made love passionately for more than an hour – Buffy came first but quickly followed by Angel. He wasn't afraid he didn't pull out because even when a vampire came, it didn't ejaculated, thus vampires couldn't reproduce.

They both panted and laid side by side, smiling from ear to ear. This night they truly felt connected, both physically and emotionally. They felt no need to talk and just laid silently catching their breath. Angel held Buffy's hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it on the back. Deep down, he felt animalistic urge to mark her so everyone could see she was only his, but he knew it was far too early. The mark could come later, right now he just had to enjoy the fact that he was her first – and he'll be the only one, ever.

That night, they did it twice again, wildly and gently at the end before they passed out, whispering love and goodnight to one another. Angel guided Buffy to explore herself as she took control and being on top. The sensation made her delirious, as she felt him hitting her in all the right places. Buffy also found his weak spot, both on his shoulder blade and the shaft of his member – on their third time, Buffy payed him back by taking him into her mouth. She couldn't fit it all in as his length was proven to be impressive, but she gave equal attention on each part. She managed to make him came first, and the awed look on his face thrown her into 50 shades of red. Angel pulled her up, threw her on the bed and thrust into her, all in a flash. He swallowed her moaning with kisses as he rocked her world.

Buffy slept soundly after that, exhausted – maybe a little too soundly as she failed to realized Angel woke up few hours before dawn and looked at her with the same dark flames she saw throughout their sessions. He swiftly dressed in long coat, a shirt and long leather pants he stored in the very back of his drawers. He smirked and kissed her forehead. Leaving a note for Buffy said, _"gone hunting"_ before soundlessly set out with one destination in mind.

* * *

_At the Old Factory…_

Spikes sat silently on the wheelchair, that one of his minions had gotten him, due to the aftermath from his effort in Drusilla healing ritual. And while he was happy seeing his 'Dark Goddess' was back into her old self, dancing around energetically again, he couldn't help but felt slightly depressed over his temporally condition. Usually an injury like this took only a short time to heal, but since he had just channeled up whatever magical juice in his undead life for the ritual, it caused the processed taken up much longer this time. He started to talk with Drusilla, who was busy talking around with the minions and The Judge, about leaving the town.

"But Spike, my Prince, we haven't even start to play yet!" she protested.

"Not saying we're leaving now, pet. I meant after this whole Judge parade's done. Got no business in the bloody town now."

One of the minions neared them spoke up, "You're not going to take over the Hellmouth?"

Spike scoffed, "Got no interest to this soddin' place, mate. And the whole court thing's just not my style."

"After I regain my full strength, we can go to larger cities making demons and vampires dominate over the humans," The Judge contemplating out loud.

"Uh…not to ruin your plan, but I got no intention bringing you, Big Blue. We resurrect you back, hooray! But Dru and I travel alone, so you can take over whatever cities alone."

Drusilla pouted at him, "But Spike, it would be so much more fun! We can achieve what the Master had before!"

"He literally obliterates his prey, Dru. Not interest of losing the herd, we do need their blood."

The Judge also argued, "And we'll keep some of the human alive, as slaves. You can breed them so none will run out stocks."

Spike flinched at the word _'breed'_, and replied, "Bloody barbaric that one, mate. Breed…still not interest, I make my own rules. Not going to soddin' bow down to anyone again."

Before The Judge could replied at Spike again, a laughter was echoed from the entrance. All eyes were instantly on Angel as he arrogantly glided towards him and Drusilla. He was whistling calmly as he watched the three argued.

"He really has a mouth on him, huh?" Angel sent them a smirk.

'_How stupid this guy can be in one sittin'. Just enter the place like he owns it,'_ Spike thought to himself. Spike gave a loud piercing whistle and the minions made moved on the crazy prick. But rather than got beaten up like yesterday, Angel managed to toss them with such an ease movement Spike hadn't see in more or less a century.

"Bollocks," he said stunned. Drusilla mad giggles and The Judge touched that didn't burn him confirmed his suspicious.

"Well well well, looks who's finally show up after centuries of hiding under that bloody pathetic excuse of a vampire", Spike said defiantly at him.

His toned made Angel's face lite up darkly, "Only a century, William."

"Don't call me that, Liam," Spike growled then he sneered at his Grandsire, "Bloody long enough. So much for that 'Scourge of Europe' tittle, mate".

Angel, or more accurately Angelus now, scowled at Spike. He grabbed him and kissed the blonde vampire forehead, "Watch your tongue, boy," he said half-threatening.

Spike showed him no fear, as he always did back in the old ages. "After all you've done, a little snide comment is called for. Hell, you even staked the Duchess, Peaches."

Angelus stared angrily at him, "I would've ripped that tongue out if its not so useful."

"Yeah you like it, don't cha?" Spike purposely flicked his tongue on his fangs.

Angelus eyes darken, "Oh, I could make it use right now, boy. Then I'll enjoy your tight little white ass."

"Touché, mate. PDA in front of the kids please," Spike half-mocked him.

Angelus laughed out loud, he tapped his hand on The Judge's shoulder and drew Drusilla into a hug. "So, let's bring fun to this shitty hole they called town yeah?"

Drusilla and Spike laughed, excited that their 'Whirlwind' family gained their chief back.

* * *

_The next morning…_

Buffy woke up as she sensed it was morning time – a habit she developed ever since she had to patrol every single night – even though there were no window for the sunlight to came in. She felt her body delightfully sore, then groggily searched for her undies, Angel's shirt he gave her last night and her wet jeans. After fully dressed, she looked around for Angel than realized he left her note on the nightstand. _'Gone Hunting'_ it said, well that was weird way saying he was out to bought blood form the butcher she thought. When Buffy finished gathered her thing and was about to leave, Angel – or Angelus, but Buffy hadn't known yet – came in and saw her. Smiled, he walked towards her.

"Hello, lover", he said as he grabbed her waist and smashed his mouth on her. He sucked hard her tongue and playfully bite her lips.

Only when Buffy felt his fangs scraped and her lips slightly bled, she shoved him off. "What the hell, Angel. You bit me with your fangs!"

Angelus just snickered, "That wasn't a bite yet love, but I could do it right now. You'll enjoy it, promise", looking flirty at Buffy.

This time, Buffy took a really good looked at Angel; his postured was cocky, his tone wasn't the usual reserved and there was a glint and a dark flame in his eyes. His whole-body language was different – even his outfit was different! Buffy never saw him wore a leather pants before, but a little part of her thought _'it looked kinda good on him'_ – and Buffy could strongly sense his old blood, even though she always been knowing he was 200s something years old vampire but the old sense were never as transparent before today. The feel he gave off made Buffy chilled slightly but that was enough for her Slayer's sense to determined something was wrong, this was not the Angel yesterday.

"Uh, I gotta go. Classes and stuff…I'll see you tonight, 'kay?", she awkwardly said and started moving to the door.

Angelus grabbed her arm and drew her into a hug, "Why such a hurry, lover? Are you embarrass about last night? Don't be, you were so good at it, I thought you were a pro," he said it with chuckles.

Buffy stunned, "What did you say?" She stared him incredulously and his face distorted into one of confusion.

"What? It's true, you proven that you learn a lot about pleasuring a man. And your stamina, huff!" he acted like he flicked a sweat off his forehead, "I almost couldn't keep up with you."

Buffy face went red, but this time from anger, _'how could he said such a thing?!'_ she thought. She slapped him on the face, mumbled "You're an asshole," while holding back her tears and dashed out of the door not giving him a chance to answer.

She hurried back home, crying herself out on the way. She entered from the back with her keys then tip-toed to her room, so her mother won't wake up. She showered as silently as possible while willed herself not to sob loudly and quickly change her attire. She went to the kitchen, grab an apple form the fridge and left note for her mom said she left early to study some more for the quizzes. The amount of people that already at school could be counted by fingers, but she only had one person in mind to meet and knew he would also already at his office, so she went straight to the library and stormed Giles office.

"Giles! I need to see the 'watcher's diary' now!"

Giles looked confused by Buffy antics, took off his glasses and started cleaning it. "Good morning too Buffy, it's so good to see you all well and energetic after not a single news yesterday".

Buffy yelled, "Just give me the damn diary, Giles! And don't say it's at your apartment, you never leave without it!"

Giles was taken aback. He put on his glasses looked at Buffy more closely, seeing how pale she was and the panic in her slightly puffy redden eyes. Giles went to his secret safe that he stashed way behind the office. He grabbed the book that Buffy asked for and looked like was about to give it to her, excepted when she reached out her hand to take it, he pulled the book back.

"You are not getting this book until you tell me what's happening, Buffy. And you can start from last night", Giles gave her intense look that almost as punishing as Ripper's.

Buffy ducked her head and tried to calm her ragged breathing, she grabbed the spare chair in there and sat, gestured Giles to do the same. Buffy started to explained form what happened in the Old Factory – about Spike and Drusilla managed to assemble The Judge and both her and Angel got beaten up – then she took sheltered in Angel's place that night and what went down after that. Buffy averted her eyes, as she told Giles shortly "we had sex", not because she was ashamed by it but because she was embarrassed as she had to share such private information to him, just a few hours later on top of that. Giles eyes flashed for a second after heard the 'sex' word, but he schooled his expression and told Buffy to continue with her story. Buffy mentioned that Angel left sometime after she fallen asleep and after he got back that morning from God's-know-where he acted strangely, Buffy stressed to Giles that he was not himself.

"He was different, Giles. And I don't mean different as in cold or distant, no he was…flirty… as if we all don't know he never ever do that. And his aura gives me an off feeling, like I'm kinda scared at him at the moment. It's like I could feel how old he is right then; it was eerily familiar with when I faced Darla and The Master before".

"Is there anything from your…last night activity that could've caused such change?" Giles asked carefully. It was tangible that he wasn't the proudest at her right now, but he was more concerned with Angel as he seemingly developed a completely new personality from what Buffy told him. And he was even more concerned with the fact Buffy felt afraid of him like she used to with The Master.

Buffy struggled to answer the question, "N-no last night was ama— there was nothing strange last night, he was still the usual Angel."

Seemed in deep thought, after a while Giles asked her final question, "And what does this change behavior in Angel got anything to do with the Watcher's Diary?"

"I have an idea about the change, not the cause of it, just about his behavior. I'm almost sure I can find the confirmation in the diary, there are some information about Angel inside, right? About his history before he got a soul…" Buffy could feel the chills ran up the back of her neck, and she could tell Giles felt the same realization as her, as he too went visibly stiffed. Giles want to say that there was more than just 'some' info about Angel previous life, but he decided to keep his comment to himself, for now. Giles opened the diary straight to the page he had been marked about Angel. They read in silent, Giles was paying attention to Buffy's expression as it grew paler and paler when she read about the detail of Angelus 'achievement.' When the school started to buzz with noises of the students, Giles finally withdrew the book and sat it on the table. He fetched Buffy a drink first before talked.

"So…would you now care to share the reason behind your sudden request this morning?" He asked in low voice. He could already guess the answered, but he also wants to hear Buffy said the dreading truth.

Buffy eyes were full of shadow, her hands were shaking, and she looked – no, felt – about ready to vomit on Giles shoes. She took a few deep breaths, but she felt them caught half-way on her throat, before looked up at Giles. He could saw her eyes shined with un-shed tears, her voice tremble when she spoke the next words Giles had been dreaded to hear, "Giles, I think…Angel has…reverted back to Angelus…"

* * *

The Scooby's after school meeting today was being transferred to Giles apartment, rather than the school library like usual. The reason of this changes was about to be talked as all Scoobies gathered around his living room, with Cordelia, Oz and Jenny as addition to the usual suspects. Buffy was being awfully silent, both Willow and Xander noted, so he decided to start the talked.

"So, G-man, what's the sitch? What demon we have to face this time?"

Willow saw Buffy flinched from her seat and came over her, "Are you sick, Buffy? You look really pale; did you catch a cold?" Willow placed both her palm on hers and Buffy's forehead, checking the temperature. Buffy just shook her head and smiled warily to her best friend. She looked at Giles and nodded, telling his it was okay to started.

Giles took a mouthful of his tea and sat the cup down the table. "Before I begin, I want to inform that from now on we'll commuted the meeting from here for safety reason. Everyone, excepted Buffy and I, please help moving my books to the apartment tomorrow, I'll give the spare keys to Willow. Buffy and I will start to patrol early tomorrow, just for a day. Oh, none of you will walk alone at night alone from now on, and Jenny— ehem, Ms. Calendar please, if you could, please do your research at your house from today onward, instead of at school where it's very open to anybody or anything".

"Why suddenly it's sound like you put us on a curfew?," asked Cordelia.

Oz nodded his head, "I'm with the band, so I can't do that. But I always drive the van so it should be safe around the night, right?"

Cordelia argued, "Well then I should be fine too, I always dove my car around."

"Rupert, why these sudden rules?" came question from Jenny.

This time Buffy was the one who answered them as she stood up, "We're under suspicious that…Angel may be has change back to Angelus now…"

A chorus of "WHAT?!", came Xander, Cordelia and Willow. Cordelia added, "who's Angelus?" and in responded Buffy announcement, she was bombarded with questions like "What do you mean?", "How is that happen?" and "What did you guys do?" – this one came from Xander. Meanwhile Jenny kept her silent as the others kept talking at the same time.

Buffy, once again, had to re-tell the private story of her private life. It was hard enough she had to tell Giles, but now it was all in the opened. She could guess the overall responds from her friends – Xander was being a righteous prat, saying stuff like "You did it with a vampire?!", "He's way too old for you!", You're the Slayer, Buffy!". Willow didn't say anything and hug her best friend tight and glared at Xander. Oz felt the sympathy for Buffy but also awkward with the conversation, and Cordelia just said a short, "Wow…," and stayed silent after that. Jenny, who had stayed silent finally voiced her thought.

"I fear this would happen someday…" she spoke softly but Buffy with her Slayer hearing and Giles's quick and trained senses could still hear her.

"What do you mean, Ms. Calendar?", she asked as Giles payed her his undivided attentions.

"The truth is, I was sent here to make sure Angel's 'unhappiness' state to ensure that the cursed of my people place centuries ago was intact. I am sorry, Rupert, Buffy, for not telling you this. I was simply following orders from my uncle. I never meant to deceive any of you as I too never knew what exactly must happen for him to reach 'a moment of true happiness.' That was the only frailty from the soul curse. That's why I was pushing Angel to bring the arm of The Judge before, so you two would be apart because I know you made him happy and feeling alive again after all this time."

Everyone went deadly silent after Jenny's confession. Giles wore a hurt expression, looking like he didn't want to believe the fact that the woman he slowly fell in love was a spy all along. Meanwhile, Buffy was contemplated the new information, _'a moment of true happiness…could it be our night of—'_, the sudden realization made Buffy want to scream and cried in an instant, she looked at Jenny as her tears fell. "It was me isn't it? What we did…what I did…it changes him?!" she asked her dreaded question.

Jenny at first couldn't understand what Buffy was saying, but one looked to her eyes made not only her, but Willow as well realized what had happened between the lover. Willow gaps and put a hand on her mouth before ran to hug her crying friend, Jenny grimaced and nodded, looked painfully at Buffy crumbled form. She reached out her hand to pat her, but it was repelled by Buffy. Her eyes locked with Jenny, and as if screaming the anger for her betrayal and the anger and pain for herself as well. Giles was beside Buffy now, embraced both her and, now crying, Willow in his arms.

"You knew all this time, but you didn't even warn me?!" shouted Buffy.

Jenny hurriedly tried to explain, "NO! No, I didn't know Buffy, I was just raised by them but I'm not actually one of them. I never knew about the curse until I was given the task. I swear, if I knew I would've to—"

But you KNEW!" Buffy cut her, "You knew, and you had chances to tell me, or Giles, and all of this could've been avoided! If I knew I'll never do it in the first place!"

Looking at the scene in front of them, Cordelia and Oz began to put two-&-two together. Cordelia felt her stomach sunk; she couldn't imagine how it felt in Buffy's shoes right now. For once, any trace of animosity she felt for Buffy evaporated at the moment. Xander still hadn't had any clue of what was happening that made Buffy and Willow burst into tears. He was about to asked but Cordelia stopped him by a pinched on his arm. He turned his eyes at her incredulously, Cordelia whispered to Xander to answer the question in his mind and it made his eyes wide in disbelieve. But instead of showing understanding to his friend, he started to bombarding Buffy again.

"I've knew your relationship with him would end up in disaster!" he began.

Cordelia pulled his arm to make him stop, "Xander!"

"Even if you're nor a Slayer, having relationship with a vampire is just wrong on so many levels!" he continued, ignoring Cordelia's persisted tug on him.

"Xander!" Cordelia said lauder this time, and Xander did looked at her but he didn't stop rambling on.

"It's true! If she just listens to me and Giles' – her watcher! – from the start none of this would've happen, right?! I mean, he's a vampire! As hot as he looked, he still kills people for living. And a Slayer should be all about fighting evil, vampire is the source of evil here, so Buffy should just kill him—"

"ALEXANDER HARRIS!" a boomed voice came from Giles; all eyes were on him – even Buffy and Willow from their spot on the floor.

"If you're still not done, you can get your arse out of my apartment and never comeback until you get your whining bollocks under control because I'm tired hearing your bloody voice! You should be ashamed calling yourself a friend."

Everyone was silent, while Giles seemed to payed no mind on them and just gave Buffy and Willow a cup of hot tea each and some tissue. Xander was stunned as he never heard Giles curse before, and the fact that he was the first person who ever got that made him embarrassed. Cordelia finally managed to pull him into sitting position by pinching his arm, hard. Oz looked at him and muttered, "Bastard," but not lowed enough so Xander could still heard him. Then he sat next to Willow and patted both her and Buffy.

While Oz and Cordelia trying to somewhat calmed both crying girls and them telling Buffy "It's not your fault" over and over again, Giles took Jenny to the kitchen so he could speak privately. "Can you curse him again?"

"No, I can't, not just anyone can do the soul curse like that. That kind of magic has been long lost even for the oldest of my people. I'm so sorry, Rupert."

Giles let out a long sigh, "Yes, so am I. I guess all the things between us must be a burden for you—"

"No, it's not! Rupert I really like—"

"I cannot work with people that I cannot trust, Ms Calendar. It would be best for you not to involve yourself in our matter anymore", with finality in his voice, Giles turned his back on Jenny who could only ducked her head in shamed, the quietly went out of the apartment.

**[Chapter updates: I will try update one / two chapter per week, sorry if it's to slow. I'm currently still in collage and working, so I have to split time between all the tasks. Thank you!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER II**

**[A/N: this is the edited version; I'm not change it much just add few things. Hope you'll like it^^]**

_February 1998_

After that night, there were a sombre feeling hanged around the Scoobies specially on Buffy's part. She and Giles had been racked books for two days without sleep to find a way to restored Angel's soul but so far, no luck. All of them kept a heads up in case of an attack, but Angelus seemed nowhere to be found – Buffy and Giles went as far as scouting Angel's place but to no availed. Even so, Buffy noticed the increased of new-born vampire while on patrol were higher than the usual. She tried to keep herself as busy as possible so she wouldn't drown in sorrow and guilt that had been haunting her since Jenny's revelation. So tonight, after patrol, she told Giles she would go to Willy "the Snitch", who owned a bar for demons in town. They both agreed that Willy probably their best chance to find the exacted were about of Angelus and, possibly, finding out what he had been doing, rather than went out by themselves to the Old Factory since it would probably more dangerous with all these new vampire around and the fact they currently had three old and equally psychotic vampires in town. Buffy decided to go alone was a better idea because even though Giles was really good using bow gun and magics, but he lacked in hand-to-hand fights, so Buffy didn't want to risk it.

"Hey Willy, got any news for me?", as she sat on the bar stool.

"Evening Slayer, what kind of news we're talking about here?" Willy replied while serving other customers.

"Stop playing dumb, Willy. I know everyone knew about Angelus back".

"Oh yeah, the old family of the Order of Aurelius are at the top again", the way he said it could pass as giddy, but Buffy heard the underlying worried and fear in his voice. Buffy looked around the room, the bar was more than half full. There were many kinds of demons, half of them Buffy knew more as the civilize people in Sunnydale. She was checking for a young vampire that could be a newly pledged from the Order but there was none. The old feeling was nonexistence in this place, even with the four vampires sat around the corner booth, far from her.

Willy looked closely at the Slayer, "Sure I can't get you anything, Slayer? Face looks like you could use a drink or two".

Buffy looked back at Willy, "Just a Coke, thanks. Now, do you know where he is?"

"At the factory I guess, the big guy must've living with his family again."

"You know about their family history?"

Willy took a second to think, "Not much, just the fact they're famous for the bloodthirsty and one of the tops in the clans."

"How about The Judge, what do you know about it?", she drank her drink casually with confidence practically oozed from her skin.

"Wh-what d-do you mean b-by that, Slayer?", the flinching and staggered gave a way his innocent acted right there and then. So, Buffy put down the empty can and slowly rose, she pulled Willy's collared shirt until they face only a few inches apart.

"My temper is slipping here, Willy. Tell me the latest news about The Judge or I'll busted your face again, and this time I'll make sure it heals longer", her voice dropped so low there was a rumbled in it, indicating the Slayer had come out on full played.

"I re-really don't know anything about that, Slayer!" as he still tried to plead innocent.

Buffy switched her hand, so it was gripping the man's neck now, "I'll only count to three. Tell me the truth, NOW. One…"

"I am telling you truth!"

"Two…"

"Please Slayer, this could get me in a lot of trouble!"

Buffy paused, Willy thought she might back off this time but then she shook the hand that griped his neck, tighter this time. "Three!" Buffy said with finality.

The Snitch put his hands up in surrendered, he glanced left and right to checked for anyone nearby that could be listening before answered her. "I-I don't know much, just about ru-mores about the p-plan of he'll be hitting the mall".

"When?". Buffy used her right hand to fish out Cordelia old cell phone she lent her for patrol to text Giles about the info, while the left hand still held the other guy's hostage.

Willy gasped a little as Buffy's grip on him went tighter, he tried to pry her hand off but of course failed. "T-to-tonight! A-at midnight, there's a sale today! The Aurelians will be there too!" He coughed and visibly took air after being released. Busy tried to regulate his heart and breaths, Willy missed the Slayer that stormed out of his bar – Buffy had thrown the money to pay for her drink in flurry. Running full sped towards Giles's place while phoned everyone about emergency.

They gathered at Giles' apartment, but there was not much time for a meeting. Buffy and Giles immediately commanded everything; both of them would go and checked out the Old Factory first, to prove weather Willy's words true or not. They were apparently corrected, as the abandoned place that had been used for vampires' lair was empty – excepted for Spike who due to his recent development got stuck on wheelchair and had been left behind, so he stayed hidden when the Slayer and her Watcher came. Spike silently waited behind a big pillar, totally covered by some old rusty machines and only came out when he heard the Slayer was far from the place. Meanwhile on the road, Buffy had phoned Xander, who had volunteered with Cordelia to 'borrow' some big guns from the local military based – he remembered it from his, actually, non-existence experience in the army. A leftover from the Halloween's drama. All of them met at the back entrance of the mall, with Willow and Oz also tagged along.

They entered the mall and, as Willy had said to Buffy, it was packed with people due to a midnight sale. It did give them advantage on moving without anyone paying attention to them, so they split up and searched a fire alarm – each of them carefully sounded the fire alarm without being seen through security cameras, as Giles had warned them beforehand. When the sound of the fire alarms rang, everyone began ran panicky, and the Scoobies crept to a snack booth in the middle of atrium mall, positioning themselves. They were right on time since one of the mall's door across from them busted open revealing Angelus, Drusilla, The Judge and few other vampires. Their group looked around confused as the people ran out of the mall.

The fight went without a hitched, with The Judge unable to drew power from people, Buffy and the Scoobies wouldn't have to worried about possible casualties. The others were firing wooden arrows from Giles' bow guns – Oz and Cordelia shot pretty well, while Willow's arrows flied al over direction, but it was enough to occupy the younger and under-experienced vampires. Xander was in charge on the 'big gun' which was an AT4 anti-tank weapon he had promised Buffy from his escapades at the Sunnydale base. The Judge wasn't even flinching when Buffy aimed him, convince that "No mortal weapon could ever defeat me." But Angelus and Drusilla were having different reaction from him; they dived to the side at the same time Buffy fired it and quickly bolted for the exits. The Judge was destroyed, again, but this time he wouldn't be able to comeback as he was obliterated to pieces. Today, the victory was for the warriors of good.

* * *

A week after the fallout from The Judge, their life continued on with schools and stuff. Buffy and Giles still on the constant looked out for Angelus next moved, but so far everything was quite with only a higher rate of new-born vampire roamed the town as their challenge. Even though they didn't know for sure if it was really due to Angelus activities or just another vampire tried to sire on the Hellmouth, nevertheless Buffy still gnawed with guilt as it was meant countless innocent people had to become a victim. Because of that, she ignored Giles warning and went to his hideout intending on finishing them, but the Old Factory had been emptied. There was no sign of anybody ever lived there.

As their research for the spell to restore Angel's soul continued to no luck, Giles suggested, "Maybe Ms. Calendar was right, there are no knowledge left about the soul curse", he sighed and looked to Buffy who was busy looking at Sunnydale satellite map she got from Willow yesterday, trying to find the possible new hideout of Angelus. Giles closed his eyes for a while and began polished his glasses. "Buffy, we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't," she replied curtly and without once looked up at him.

"We have to view all the possibility. If Angel's soul cannot be restored, then there will be only one outcome for you to do."

"I know."

"But you won't do it."

This time, Buffy's body went stilled and finally looked straight at his eyes. She saw the disappointment in them, but Buffy held his gaze as she replied to him, "If it come to that…I'll do what I have to do. Giles, I know you're beyond disappoint at me and perhaps angry and blaming me too for all of this. I do blame myself too, Giles. I didn't know when I become the Slayer, normal love isn't possible for me anymore. Then again, my life never been normal since I'm become the Slayer…"

Giles listened silently at Buffy, while it was true that he disappointed with Buffy choice of man, he never really put thought that this was probably one of the many aspects in life a Slayer would never get to have. Looking at Buffy now, he saw a much older but gloomed version of his 17 years old Slayer and he sympathized with her. "Buffy, I never blame you for what happen, none of us knew. And you could have love in your life, you don't have to give up on that," he coaxed her gently.

Buffy smiled at him, but her smile filled with bitterness beyond her age, "Would it be easier Giles, if I was like Kendra who brought up as a potential? Maybe if I wasn't a "wild-caught" people won't have to suffer because of my mistake." Her voice was hollowed, and Giles got chills ran down his spine when he saw the resignation in Buffy's eyes, "After this I will only live my life to slay Giles. I won't give you so much trouble about my other activities again. I'll finish high school first, get a decent job by day and go hunting at night."

"Buffy, that's not a life and you know that," he said in sterned voice.

"But that's the Slayer's job, right? To fight the evil, even if it means killing thousands of people all your life."

"The ones you killed was bad people, who'll do nothing but terrorize and feeds on the innocent. You may kill a lot, Buffy, but you also save thousand— no millions who cannot defend themselves."

"But it's still people that I kill, Giles," Buffy said sombrely, "Sometimes it got me think 'have I wipe out their chances in being good again? Being like human again?' I see many demons in this town that can act civilize without hurting anyone. Among them are also few vampires – with no soul I might add – that live their life quietly, drinking animals' blood instead of human's. I always thinking, could the ones I killed be like that too? I knew they've killed people, but Giles, many from which I killed were new-born vampires. Angel once said it's harder for them to control the hunger at first but as they got older it got easier. That's why I thought I had also taken countless people chances…"

Giles was silent for a while, pondering on Buffy's word. He was shocked, to say the least; he viewed Buffy, no matter how mature she could be sometimes, as a teenager— a child. He never thought she had struggled with this kind of guilt, but then again with his old-fashioned attituded and prejudiced thanks to years of the Council's training they never talked about deep stuff like this. Slayers was never given any mental counselling; they just do their duty until they can't anymore. CoW then moved to the next destined girl – he knew that each Slayers were told to write a diary as well, but the truth is they had never used it. They just stuck with the Watcher's Diary. Never really caring about their mental health or personal life, they just made young girls, in the name of destiny and fight for good, into a living weapon – without a second glanced. There weren't even a single Slayer that had passed the age of 25, according to their records. Giles' facial expression grew more gloomed while he listed the facts.

When he spoke again, he almost couldn't look at his Slayer's eyes, "You have too much good in your heart, my dear. I'm really honored to be your watcher," he smiled – one he hoped was a warm one – at her.

But to his surprise, his genuine words weren't taken in a good sense by her, "More like a lot of naivety," Buffy said bitterly. "No need to pity me, Giles. I won't turned from our priority again, don't worry." Buffy said it with a smile, but Giles was sure anyone could see clearly that it didn't reach her eyes, nor it was a happy one.

"Buffy that not what I—," Giles was taken aback with this, but his sentence was cut off when Xander entered the apartment. Giles gave Buffy the look 'we'll-talk-about-this-more-later' but Buffy didn't pay him further attention. Instead, she focused on Xander sad face and scooted so he could sit down on the sofa next to her.

"Hey Xan, I thought you and Cordelia gonna spend the night at Bronze today. With the Valentine and all that". Xander only scoffed at her and that made Buffy frowned even further, "What's up Xander? What happen?"

"Nothing, just me being a fool, yet again, to Cordelia Chase. I was going to give her this valentine's gift and asked her to officially be my girlfriend. But of course, nothing I plan ever goes well, that Miss Popular broke up with me on Valentine Day! Of all day why she chooses now?! We aren't even really dating, and she broke up with me! What a waste of 35 bucks…I guess this was kinda karma for hurting Willow huh?" he looked at her sadly.

"Oh Xander", Buffy gave her a hug, "You'll find a great girl who'll really and truly love you someday. You're a good man, not always quick to understand things, but you got initiative and always try your best. Don't worry about it, maybe it just wasn't meant to be now".

"Thanks for the backhanded compliment, Bufster", Xander laughed half-heartedly but returned her hug.

Buffy grinned, "Look the bright side, at least there won't be any gossips about you broke up with her since nobody know about the two of you", then she paused. "Sorry, that came out bad than it was in my mind…"

Xander smiled bitterly at her, "It's fine, I know you trying to cheer me up. I'll just go back home now, you done here?" as Buffy nodded, she stood up to gather her things then they went out of the apartment. "Bye G-man see you tomorrow at school."

"Buffy, before you go. Valentine Day was one of Angelus big moment, he…will often send his newest target gift which he knew would torment them. Thus, we must stay vigilant until this week pass, at least." Giles rubbed her shoulder in comfort as Buffy face turned grim, he gave her reassured smile, "Don't worry my dear, you aren't alone in this." To supported Giles words, Xander firmly nodded at Buffy.

She shook her head and gave both a thankful yet sad smile, "Thank you, all of you," and with that the teenagers offed to their home, leaving Giles in his silent worried about what Angelus might give to Buffy as a 'present.'

The next day was turned out to be worse for Xander, Cordelia had been babbled around diminishing him to her old circle, which of course, ended up as the school hottest gossip for that day. The school was buzzed with words of Cordelia Chase dumped the "delusional Xander." No one knew, but the truth was, Cordelia really liked him. But at the same time, she couldn't give up her social standing by being with him, so she came back to the old "Queen B" Cordelia. The drama went wild as Xander apparently had asked Amy, the girl they helped before from her crazy witch mother, to do a love spell – one that had gone completely wronged. The final result was it made the population of girls in Sunnydale fell head over heels with him, including Buffy, Buffy's mom, Willow, Jenny and Amy. All excepted Cordelia herself.

After finding out the truth from Xander himself due to Jenny acted weirdly towards him, Giles was beyond furious – even more so after he knew that the spell effected Buffy as well. And while Xander and Cordelia being chased by a mob of infatuated with Xander, he detained Amy and worked to break the spell. Meanwhile, as Xander taken refuge in Buffy's house, Angelus came by to snatched someone from Buffy's small circle for her Valentine gift; he planned to mutilate them and send few of their parts to Buffy and have her hunt for the rest of it. He also planned to leave the head part somewhere around their own house, to see either Buffy or their family were the one who would find it first. When he walked toward the house, he saw the fucker Buffy hung out with all the time – inside, he was annoyed by this fact – and the busty cheerleader entered through the back door. He smiled, thinking he just found his target. He walked to Buffy's porched but before he reached it Drusilla, who had been missing all day now, suddenly appeared before him.

"Jeez Dru, where have you been. You suppose to take care that boy of yours".

Drusilla stared at him, she was in her vamp face, "Daddy, are you he to take the slayer's friend?"

"That's right, Dru. I'll have him as gift for Buffy, just like what I used to do to you," Angelus gave a wicked smiled. He moved forward but then went fly and hit the tree on Buffy's front yard. Angelus snarled at Drusilla and went game faced, "What the hell is wrong with you Dru?!"

Drusilla started to attacked Angelus again, said gibberish about "Daddy can't take him, he's mine," "You can't harm a single hair on this boy's head," and "I've finally found a real man." He was so confused on what was happening – he knew Drusilla wasn't right on her mind, he himself made sure that, but to take interest in the fucker?!

"Damn, and here I thought my boy was bad enough," he grumbled angrily.

He was about to launch at Drusilla, until a crowded of women came while calling Xander's name and proceeded by broking into the house. Angelus blinked, paid a closer look to the women's eyes, then to Dru's. _'He had them bewitched!'_ he cursed inside. He didn't know where the boy suddenly gained magic ability, but Angelus was convinced he was sucked at it, due to the scene in front of him. And, just as he thought things couldn't had been any weirder than this, he saw Buffy in the middle of the crowd. He gave a loud snarled when he saw she wore the same expression. Angelus was naturally possessive, and he had marked Buffy to be his alone, so the picture of Buffy chasing that motherfucker angered him beyond his mind. He swiftly disposed Dru until she was completely knocked out on the ground, then snatched Buffy away. It wasn't easy, she put up a good fight; she threw her body at him, made Angelus losing him momentum until they both fell. Even then, Buffy still struggled to get to Xander.

"Would you hold still!" Angelus yelled and pinned her flat on the stomach.

Buffy responded by hitting him on the face with the back of her head, effectively knocked him off her. Angelus growled and checked to see if his nose was broken, which wasn't. _'That's it!'_ he thought as he grabbed Buffy by her leg when she almost fully inside her house. This made Buffy fell face first on the floor, but Angelus didn't feel bad for it at all. He dragged her by the foot and threw her from the porch.

"That hurt, you bastard!"

Even though she rarely cursed at him, he was always been had this urged to punished her in all manners of sexual every time he heard those words came out from her mouth. He punched her hard on the stomach when she lunged at him and carried her on his shoulder. He didn't think which way he ran, but they eventually ended up at her school parking lot. The place was deserted.

"Stay here and don't move, or I'll have that _boy_", Angelus said it harshly, "chop off and send them to his parent!" as he threw Buffy over.

Buffy stood backed up and yelled at him "Like I'll let you!" before started to fight him again. She was immediately immobile as Angelus wasn't in the mood for playing around. He then took a random long steel stick left on the ground by someone, twisted it until it bound Buffy's hand to a pole with her hand tightly on the back.

After he finished securing the self-made bound, Angelus looked at Buffy and kissed her hard on the lips, "You're mine, Buffy. Remember that", and then he was gone.

* * *

_Crawford Mansion, midnight…_

Drusilla came in, stumbling here and there while dragging her left leg and held her head with one hand. She had to hold on the walls to support her. The younger vampires quickly came to her aid and helped her sat on the couch, one of them was fetching Spike from their bedroom – or his, as Drusilla always spent her night with her Daddy now, he was getting sick of it. Spike reluctantly paddled the wheelchair towards the living room.

"Well aren't you a sight to see. Where were you all day, my Goddess?"

When Drusilla lifted her face then he could see her bruised and paled face. There was dried blood mixed with her hair on one of the sides of her head. Spike moved the wheelchair faster, "Dru, what happen? Did you have a fight with the Slayer?"

"Today was horrible day, my Spike!" she said as she crumbled on his lap.

"What the hell happen, Dru? Where were you?"

Drusilla was mumbling and Spike could make out most of her words, few he caught didn't make any sense to him; "Rigged by human kid," "They cheat with magic," "Fell for Slayer's dirty friend." Spike really had no idea what had happened all around Sunnydale the entire day, and honestly didn't really give a flying fig about the damned place anymore. He called one of the minions as he calmed Drusilla down.

"Fetch a few puppies for her," he ordered. The vampire nodded and left. He looked around and called to the rest of them, "Where's Angelus?"

"He went out a while ago," they looked each other with a frown, "Said gonna find the Slayer a Valentine gift…"

"Bollocks, forgot about all his nasty habit."

Hearing they talked about Angelus, Drusilla chimed in, "My Prince, Daddy's going to hate me…"

This time Spike frowned, "What makes you said that?"

"Because I punched him just now."

"You WHAT?! How? Why?"

This time Drusilla told his all the chaos happened without any more gibberish – Spike spat at the word love spell, he thought magics like those were nothing but a big joke created by very desperate people. By the end of it, Spike laughed out loud making Drusilla pouted angrily. Spike smiled and pulled his Dark Goddess for a long kiss, telling her that the soddin' prick would most likely vent the anger somewhere else – with the Slayer and her team being the obvious targets. He put her on his lap and proceeded to his room, grinning widely for the first time in weeks and saying how proud he was to her for punching the big vampire's face.

* * *

Yesterday craziness was over in less than a day, thankfully, and all the credits went to Giles who managed to break the love spell gone haywire. They were all now gathered in the library during lunch time, Xander sat with his head low with all of them gave him stares of reserved annoyance – though Oz was the only one that kept gave him a somewhat nasty look openly. Yesterday he was called by Willow, who had missed school for the day but still got caught up in Xander's crazed, cried over Xander "Kept rejecting me," that she was "Never good enough for him," and "Some pretty girls always showed up and ruin her chances" on and on. He now knew the reason behind her strange antics but still he wasn't amused by a longshot. He had also told Buffy discreetly about what Willow said about her the next day, just because he was sure despite of the spell there might be some true feeling in those. Buffy thanked Oz greatly for that and made promised to have 'girls talk' with her best friend later and sort it out.

Giles was currently still busy giving him a hard lecture about the abused of magic, "Using spell you have no real knowledge before was a bloody foolish act. We are lucky the spell broke before anyone was seriously harm, Alexander Harris. What were you thinking anyway, forcing someone to love you is never right! On top of that, you ask Amy for help, even though you knew she's just as amateur as any of you in everything's magic!"

Xander never once tried to refute Giles, Buffy and Willow looked at him with pity. They were rightfully pissed at him, especially Willow, but could understand the reason Xander went out so far out to that length, though they also knew it was wrong at so many levels. Buffy herself didn't felt yesterday was like a dream – a very weird one – and couldn't remembered exactly some of the details. But she remembered clear as a day when she fought Angelus in front of her house. She also remembered Angelus tied her up and left right after he kissed her. She hadn't told Giles all that had happened between her and Angelus beside the fights and Drusilla also showed up at the fiasco too. She kept thinking all night, but she still couldn't understand his actions, his words "You're mine" kept hung heavily in her head and Buffy felt both terrified and – insanely – thrilled by it. She wondered if maybe those were the sign that part of Angel was still inside, despite his soul had gone. That gave her a bit of hope, but also a lot of fears.

The day went by, everyone else seemed not remembering too well about or had completely forgot, or just didn't want to remember yesterday fiasco and that was fine for the Scoobies. Willow and Buffy tried their best to distract Xander and acted nonchalant about it. Xander had been profusely apologize to all of them since the morning.

"Guys, I am so sorry about yesterday. I was completely and utterly stupid, from now on there will be no playing with magic from Xander Harris. I've had my fill".

"So do we", Oz mumbled in low voice which got him ribbed by Willow. He replied her with a smile and pulled her closer.

"How about we hang out tonight? You know, at Bronze, sounds like a good idea, right? I think we've all been tense lately and we should let loose tonight", Willow encouraged them in her awkward but cute kind of way.

Buffy nodded, "I'm down, I'll let Giles know later".

After school when the Scooby Gang walked out through the corridor, they saw Cordelia with her usual cortege. But she was arguing with them, and then she made a huge declaration, "I'll date whoever the hell I want to date. No matter how lame he is!" (BtVS Ep16) She went straight to Xander after that and kiss him in front of the whole school! The Scoobies was amazed she stood up for herself and Xander and started to clap. Many followed suits as they went out of school, laughed out loud like a normal high school kid.

That night they celebrate Cordelia back to the Scooby Gang and officially dated Xander. It was terrific, all of them hung out together and happy, Angelus problem forgotten for a moment. Even the lately gloomed Buffy enjoyed herself as all of them went out dancing with Oz band, "The Dingoes Ate My Baby," played on stage. Buffy felt like it had been so long since she ever felt like normal again, having fun with her friends and laughed without burdened. Even Giles and her mom, who had picked up her mood recently, seemed pleased with Buffy cheerful tone and will to hung out again – Giles let Buffy sat out tonight's patrol schedule and just told to refresh herself.

"Today was probably the best day in my entire high school years," Xander sat with Cordelia on his lap, Buffy sat across them and Oz, who joined after, sat next to Willow and pulled her close.

"I can't believe I give up my social status for you."

Buffy grinned happily at her, "But that was epic, Cordelia. And calling Harmony a sheep! God, if I wasn't so stunned, I would laugh out loud right there!"

"You officially part of the team now, Cordelia." Even Willow, who disliked Cordelia so much after years felt her Queen B attituded, welcomed her with open armed now. Buffy suspected it had something to do with the fact now she had Oz thus lessen some of her insecurity. Oz himself only rose her glass as a gestured to salute the cheerleader.

"Yeah well, even tho you guys aren't popular and weird, but they are way shallower and more boring really," she tried to sound indifferent, but her genuine smile made up the sting which could had been brought from her words.

"To true friendship," Buffy said as they toasted with their non-alcoholic beverages.

They had permission to came home late today, because both Cordelia and Oz brought their car and promised to drop them off. When Buffy reached home, her mother was still awake and sat on the living room, sorting out new items for her gallery.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Buffy, you have fun tonight?"

Buffy sat next to her and started to help sort out the items, "It was really great mom, thank you."

Joyce smiled to her only daughter, "I'm glad, lately your mood seems always down I'm starting to worry."

"It was just high school drama, you know how it is," Buffy tried to make her laughter not sounded strained. They finished up quickly and she promised to help her mom stored them at the gallery. When she was about to headed to bed, Joyce called her.

"Oh I almost forgot! There's package for you, Buffy. It's on the kitchen counter. They mail guy said it was for you, but there isn't any address from the sender".

Buffy took the package and bought it to her room, "Thanks mom, I'm just gonna hit the shower first then I'll open it later. Maybe it was from Willow, she said she order us a friendship t-shirt or something." Buffy spouted nonsense that she knew her mother would believe while made a mental note at the same time to warned Willow about it tomorrow.

"Oh, how sweet of her. I'm happy you've found solid friends here, Buffy. Well goodnight, don't sleep too late."

"Will do, good night mom," Buffy entered her room too and headed to bath. Just as she was finished her showered and searched for new toothpaste inside the cabinet, she heard clicked of lock on her mother's bedroom. On cued, she quickly finished her business and moved towards the bed where she had left the package. Inside was a plain black tape, there was no logo whatsoever on it, just a note said _'For You'_ plastered on the middle part. Buffy paled, she remembered Giles warning and could already guess from whom the tape came from, thus made her felt uneasy to watch it. After she done changing to pyjamas, she first went checking her mother's bedroom door to hear her mother stabled breaths then went downstairs to the living room. She put on the tape and set the sound the lowest, thanks to the Slayer ability she could still heard it.

Buffy watch as the video started, at first it was dark, and she couldn't made out anything. Then suddenly the lights were on, there were around 10 humans held by equal number of vampires. It was a feeding party – a messy one at that, she realized, and Buffy had to put hand on her mouth to stop her whimpered. The tape duration was only about 10 minutes, but it tortured her to watch the humans become vampire's plaything. Then at the end of video the camera was moved to the left side, revealed Angelus' vampire face smiled widely.

"This is on you, Lover", he said, and the tape went dead.

Buffy quickly took the tape upstairs and locked her door. She proceeded to called Giles and went to sleep, crying all night silently in her bed.

**[Chapter update: please kindly leave your thought about this chapter^^ hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will start about BtVS Ep 17] **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER III**

**[Special thanks to ****wolfYLady-sama**** for the supportive review and to ****mattw2017**** for adding this story as their favourite^^]**

**[A/N: hey all, how are you? I've finally done editing all the early chapter! Turns out it's harder for me to edit the flow of already existing chapter than making a new one lol. I make them longer but not changing much of it. Hope you like it more^^] **

_End of February 1998_

After the incident with the tape, Buffy's support team began gotten each of their own harassment from Angelus. There was almost always at least a vampire around, waiting to ambush them whenever the chance exists. Young they might be but still for ordinary people without strength and training like a Slayer it would had been a hard effort to stake them. Each of the Scoobies now equipped with more than one stake, a cross, and small amount of holy water. None of them really stayed out late at night unless they had too, and they never went out alone again. The patrol was brutal as well, not only because newly sired vampire but also some of the older vampire from around nor outside of the town started teaming up and attacked Buffy and Giles – due to this, the others were not allowed to join the routine patrol again and both of them back into two men team again these days.

All of the Scoobies had their own shared of the terrors; Giles got an envelope plastered onto his apartment door which contained drawing of Jenny Calendar working on her classroom computer – that led to Giles had real talked with Jenny for the first time after her confession and gave her a warning about Angelus might be targeting her, Xander woke up finding a fresh human heart outside his window, it had dried blood around it and he was forced to bury it at her mother's small garden. Then there was Cordelia, who found mutilated bird that had been arranged back on her car seat and Oz got drawings of Willow in different poses scattered inside his van, his key had been stolen beforehand and left on the driver seat.

The nailed on the coffin was when Willow called Buffy in the middle of the night, franticly, after found her fishes dead and were arranged rounded her neck with some sort of thread – she realized this as she woke up to get some water. She held her scream as she didn't want to awaken her parents and explained what happened to them, so she called the first person that came to her mind; Buffy. Willow decided to dial Buffy's cell phone number rather than her house's since it was really late at night. Her friend answered immediately after one ring, albeit a bit groggily, then sped to pick Willow up using her mother's car and stayed at her house for the night – she left a note filled with made up excuse for her parent, unable to worry about her mother's wrath from her leaving without telling them first. Buffy had also given her mother some excuse about Willow had a 'boy problem' and needed a friend right now, so her mother would lend her car.

As soon as they arrived, Buffy led Willow to her bedroom. While Willow sat on the bed silently, Buffy left to get her a warmed milk and grabbed extra blanket and pillow from the closet. After they finished setting up the bed, they both sat side by side on the bed.

"Willow, I'm so sorry…," Buffy said when she hugged her friend. They had to shared bed, since Buffy's place only had two mattresses available; Buffy's and her mother. They did have an extra room, but it was used for her mother's gallery stuff because Joyce never felt the need to set up a guest bedroom.

Willow hugged her back, "It's okay, Buffy it wasn't your fault." Even though she tried hard to sound strong and brave, Buffy could feel her body still trembled from the aftershock – who wouldn't right? After finding such a thing…

"He's totally playing with us! We need to find a way to stop him from entering out houses, I'm worry about you guys, but most of all I'm worried about my mom…and your family as well. At least we had stakes and holy waters prepared, but they knew nothing about this stuff. Angelus was the type to go after family members too, according to the diary."

"A-agree. Giles had actually brought up the subject with me as he asked my help searching through the books for the spell to 'uninvite' a vampire he remembered had read once. But so far we still hadn't found anything. Btw, are all Angelus escapades written in that diary? Are all really as gruesome as Giles said?"

"Pretty much yeah, since how he became vampire and his life with the family, those Watchers really into their research. They're pretty famous back in the days and weren't really hiding their vampire gruesomeness—is that a word?" Buffy asked Willow and she nodded, smiling. "Our life has become so different, not in the good way either. Now I made the threat on your life even more real."

"I ne-never regret meeting you, Buffy. I imagine Sunnydale would be much worse wi-without you here, with the Hellmouth and all. You had done so much for the town and the people, Buffy – even if they didn't notice it. Like with the mast-te-er for example, if you hadn't defeated him and his minions, I think all of us would be s-serve as f-fo-food now," Willow gave a shudder.

"Yet I also unleashed one of the oldest and most psychopathic vampires ever to replace him," Buffy smiled bitterly.

"Buffy…it isn't your fault. No one should blame you for falling in love, no matter with who or what it is."

Buffy couldn't hold it, she cried and hugged her friend again, "I'm so lucky I have you guys."

Willow hugged her just as tight – trying to match up her friend's strength but ended up whimpered and wiggled to loosen it up. Buffy looked at her sheepishly and they started laughing. Both laid back to the bed and tried to have small talks to cheered things up a bit.

"You know Buffy, there is one thing that doesn't change you know," said Willow suddenly.

Buffy frowned to her, "And what's that, Wil?"

"You're still the only thing he thinks about. Angel—Angelus, I mean." (BtVS Ep17)

"I don't think that's a good thing anymore, Wil…," there was a gloom on Buffy's replied.

"Oh ye-yeah, I guess not."

They slept with weapons that night. Buffy constantly checked around the house and let Willow slept in. Giles had told her they would have meeting early tomorrow. Unbeknown to Buffy, across of her house Angelus paid closed attention to her every move as he always did, most of the nights.

* * *

_The next morning…_

The Scoobies all sat on the library table, one that thankfully large enough to fit all of them. They came in like super early, no one else was in the school ground except for them and the janitors. The man looked at them curiously as they went straight to the library, but Giles explained that he was giving them additional lesson about the history lesson which involved many books. The janitor seemed to buy it and went out of their hairs. After Giles gave them all a cup of coffee and teas – for her and Willow – Xander was the one who voiced his concerned first about the whole ordeal.

"What do we do about this? He can enter their house freely since he's been invited!"

"I once invite him to my car, so that mean it's not saved anymore!"

Giles looked with irritation at Xander and Cordelia. He tried to refocus their discussion once again, "As I was saying, we should do research on the spell to revoke vampire invitation. I and Willow had gone through a few books, but I'll also give you all 1 or 2 books to work on tonight, since I think it'll be saver to stay at your own place. Willow, could you ask your parent to let you sleepover at Buffy's for couple of days?"

"No need, they leave for educational convention for two weeks starting today. They both the speakers so they must attend. Is it ok with your mom, Buffy?"

"Mom's happy whenever you come over, Will. Also, she'll go to L.A this weekend to visit my aunt, so we'll have the place for ourselves."

"Excellent. You three shouldn't have to much worries as Angel never been to your house before," Giles pointed at Xander, Cordelia and Oz.

"What about you, Giles? He's been to your house before," Buffy asked as concerned towards her Watcher safety rippled through the air. Giles indeed wasn't helpless, she knew the fact very well; he knew more about magic spell than he let on, Buffy and the others were sure about this. But still, when it came to hand-to-hand fights, he couldn't even stroke her down when they practice together let alone fight Angelus. Giles did have a chest full of bow guns, wooden arrows, stakes, few silver daggers, a sword, an axe – when she saw this once she looked at him with shock and question in her eyes, but Giles nonchalantly replied her.

"There are other demons beside vampire that couldn't be kill by wooden. We'll practice with those later, Buffy."

Buffy said nothing after that, Giles did train her with the daggers and the swords in a few occasion – it was an awkward feeling because she was so used with stakes – but they hadn't gone further with those training.

Back to the present, Giles smiled warmly when he saw the worried face plastered on her Slayer's, "Don't worry too much about me, my dear. I shall be fine."

"Giles, you realize he could easily kill me and I'm the Slayer. He could overpower you in the instant!"

"If he ever went into my house, he would get a very unpleasant surprise." Everyone in the room got goosebumps, Giles smile and eyes looked like the Ripper they occasionally saw lashed out of him.

Willow suddenly gulped and nervously looked at Buffy and Giles, "Hmm...I know both of—I mean—uh, all of us still hurt with Ms. Calendar but maybe we should ask her for some input? She seems to know her way around magic, considering her true background…"

All of them heard what Willow actually insinuated – she was asking permission to either Giles or Buffy, since they were ones that took Ms. Calendar lies the hardest. The room went silent for a couple of minutes the Buffy spoke, "You're right Willow, we may have better chance in finding solution if we involve her again. What do you think, Giles? If you're okay with it, I'll ask her for help." Buffy locked her gaze to her Watcher, her eyes said, _"If you want to try to forgive her, I will too."_

Giles, who had been polishing his glasses since Willow brought up her idea, put them back on and nodded, "I think that's an excellent suggestion, my dear. Thank you."

"We could meet her after school, my last class is with her," Willow looked at Buffy.

Thankful by her friend sensitivity, Buffy smiled wryly, "Thanks Will, I think it'll be so awkward with just me and her after last time."

Thus, all the Scoobies went back to their classes for the rest of the day. As promised, after her last class Buffy waited in front of Willow computer class as she helped Ms. Calendar gathering the assignment and tidied up. When the last students were out, Buffy entered the class and greeted Ms. Calendar. "After the last time I never even think of greeting you again. But I realise that was childish of me, and it will also be selfish and stupid if I'm not asking you to help us taking care the situation with Angelus. Can you give us a hand again, Ms. Calendar?"

Startled by Buffy's request, Jenny Calendar looked more closely to her expression. _"This is not the teenage girl I spoke weeks ago; she has matured. Painfully."_ Clearing her throat, she responded, "I would be honour to help you again, Buffy. A this is also the fault of me and my people for not telling you the truth about Angelus, it is my responsibility to resolve this problem."

Willow smiled while Buffy simply nodded her head, "Good, for starter can you help us find a spell to invoke his invitation to some of our house?"

"He's been freely entering mine and Buffy house, terrorizing…" Willow added. Buffy hugged her shoulder for support.

"I think I can find some spell or ritual for that; I'll start searching it on my home computer tonight."

Buffy gave Jenny a piece of pepper contained her cell phone number, "Thank you Ms. Calendar, you can contact Giles' or my cell phone if you find or need anything."

"You can call me too, Ms. Calendar. Yo-you already have my home number, right?"

Jenny smiled at the two teenagers, "Yes Willow I have them, maybe you can help do the spell later? I can teach you."

Willow beamed at the idea and agree happily. Both Willow and Buffy said goodbyes to her after that and went straight to Buffy's home. They went with their homework first before started researching the revoking spell. When the night came, it was time to patrol and as Buffy was about to go out, her friend stopped her.

"You sure you don't need me to come with? Giles busy contacting his sources now tonight for the spell so you would be all alone, Buffy…"

"Thanks Willow, but no okay? If Angelus show up tonight, he would target you first just to get a raise out of me. I don't want you guys in more danger than we already are."

Willow fiddled with her hand, "I know…I probably just be a distraction if I come, but I want to really help you, Buffy."

Buffy grabbed her shoulder and put Willow in the arm's length so they would be face to face, "Willow, you _are_ helping me. I do _need_ your help, I couldn't do all of this alone – I barely managing my homework well, let alone these researches. We all have our own specialty, right? I'm the muscle and you're the brain. So never think you're not helping, okay?"

Willow nodded and gave her a tight hug, "Be careful out there okay? You can still get hurt, call us if something's wrong, we're here to back you up."

"No, you guys never my backup, you're my support team," Buffy ginned widely then went out through back door.

Willow's smile was brilliant, as she proceeded upstairs to sleep after making sure all the doors and windows locked.

* * *

_March 1998_

Days after that filled with nonstop researches – and routine patrols, as always. Jenny had founded some spells that she thought could worked, so her, Willow and Giles were in charged to tested them out and see which one was the most suitable to use. Thus, Buffy went patrol accompanied by Xander or Oz under Giles order – sometimes both, as Oz said, "strength in numbers." She refuted this at first, but Giles confident the two boys were skilled enough to take care of themselves if it comes to it. Oz's heighten sense could also helped her out spotting the enemies before they could get to them. Thus, Buffy relented and did as her Watcher's said. It wasn't bad by all means, both of the boys really did help her out, but she still couldn't shake the anxiety from the possibility of causing them harm. While Oz's will at least be healed faster like her, Xander wouldn't and the fact of getting her friends and family hurt terrified her the most. That was why deep down she was desperate to end it with Angelus. All her previous opponent, whether it was the Master and his minions or Spike, never focused on her people before – well, Darla did attack her mom once, just to make Buffy thought it was Angel's doing. It was probably where Angelus got his psychopath traits since she was the one who sired him in the first place, but it could also be in his nature all along.

Meanwhile, on Crawford Street mansion – the Aurelians' new hideout, officially bought by Angelus and registered under one of the fake IDs that Angel had – Angelus, Drusilla and the new minions just got back from late night 'snack.' Spike, who was yet again left behind, strolled out in wheelchair welcoming his Grandsire and Dark Goddess. Dru immediately jumped at his lap while holding a white small dog.

"What'd you got there, pet?" Spike pointed his chin towards the dog.

Drusilla laughing in her usual insane toned, "A gift, my Prince. Daddy said we should bring you this for a snack!"

"Bollocks! I don't need that kind of thing, Dru. I can eat well myself," grumbled Spike as he glared daggers to Angelus, who was in his devil-may-care attitude.

"But you need to heal faster, my Spike. We couldn't bring the owner because Daddy and I ate her, but this would taste just as good," she insisted by bringing the dog closer to Spike's face.

Spike had enough as he saw Angelus holding his laugh, "Sod off, Dru. If it tastes that good, then you eat it!" He pushed Drusilla off him and turned to his room, by now Angelus was laughing hard.

"Come one boy, might as well take it. Until when you want to be a deadweight like that?" he had always loved taunting Spike. His boy was so rebellious at him since even back then, it was good to be challenged from time to time to break up the monotone. Darla and he had little arguments – at least it was like that before he got cursed with the fucking soul – but also very little actual conversation. Secretly he liked his boy, minus his softy traits, as he always found him expressive specially when he riled him up like this. Back in the days, Angelus sometimes watched secretly as his boy 'babysit' Drusilla; when there were only the two of them, his boy softened so Angelus got to see many more variety on him. He would never admit this for as long as he existed, of course. Now days, he noticed that the boy variety expressions and the way his eyes lighted up was kind of similar with Buffy's. _'Those two just too full of life, even if one of them technically had been dead for more than a century,'_ he grumbled.

On the other hand, Spike was busy gritting his teeth, he forgot how he loath this routine when Angelus still around. He hated his state right now, not able to lay even one punch to that sodding prick – normally he still wouldn't be able to more than three to four punches on the old git before he was immobilized, and those punches would resulted more wounds on him too. But ever since he fought and killed his first Slayer, his confident spiked. He was able to withstand Angelus retaliation longer and he became faster to avoid his Grandsire. When he sacked Angel for the ritual, they fought a little too, and he was no matched anymore for Spike. Seemed all those years hiding and living in the dark rusted his skills, but as he reverted to Angelus, Spike had seen him moved as smooth and crushing like the old times. Spike wanted a real showdown, just to satisfy his curiosity on his chance in beating the older vampire. He counted his percentages of winning might had deflated by now, but they still hadn't hit zero – in his mind – thus he hoped the experiences he got from fighting the Slayers would aid him when the time came. But right now, while he still wounded like this, there was nothing he could do but to just swallowed every bit of pride he had left. As Spike almost reached his bedroom, something crashed behind him followed by familiar moaning made him turned.

Drusilla was on lying on the floor, bemoaning as she got her newest vision; they had seen her like this for too many times it almost became natural and were not too worried about her health. Still, Spike had been disliking this ability of her for the longest time. Even though it was dead useful, but Drusilla always became lethargic to even feed and would have headaches for couple of day after each vision. Spike was certain if Dru was still a human, this ability would kill her already so in a sense he thanked the vampire healing ability. It was what made Drusilla 'not-so-bright' in mind, as it was also already too broken from Angelus torture beforehand. That was why he always advised her not to use them, but sometimes the vision just came, without her having control over it – at time like this Spike would try to distract her so the time of her tranced would had been shorten, the least.

Angelus came fast at her, "Dru, what do you see?" Spike lips curled in disdained. Unlike him who actually cared for his Sire and unwelcomed the gift because it took a toll on her, Angelus and Darla were pushing her for it. Whenever they would hunt or about to move for another places, the two would strain Drusilla by ordering them to 'look' then left her messed up in his care. The Duchess had also exposed her gift to the Master, therefore the court. All of them – excepted Drusilla herself, he thought – knew the only thing that made Darla, who was never the type of women that liked having a competitor around, allowed Dru to stayed alive was because the fact that her ability was useful and pleased the Master.

"Bad teacher's going to take Daddy away…," moaned Drusilla.

"Who's going to take me away, Dru? How they're gonna do it?"

"Slow down, mate. You shouldn't rush her at this, let her take—," Spike chimed in but was immediately cut.

"SHUT IT, BOY!" Angelus growled, "I need more detail, Dru. Find it!"

Drusilla didn't respond to Angelus spat, just kept mumbling unclearly, "Daddy's going away again!" she wailed.

"Dru, focus! Stop spouting nonsense and tell me what you see!"

Spike sighed, no use of talking to them both now, so he wisely waited patiently until Drusilla started to make sense again. They waited for about more than five minutes, the roomed was tensed – Spike shushed the other vampires who mumbled loudly for him to hear. They shouldn't cause Angelus to mad at time like this. When Drusilla wails ceased, Spike asked her with calmness instead of letting Angelus did it.

"Dru, who's going to take Angelus?"

"The _teacher_," Dru spat. "The one who's with the Slayer."

"Did you see how they do it?" Spike coaxed her again.

Drusilla looked at Angelus, her eyes still weren't focusing, "Not they, her…Chanting…a white ball…"

When her eyes started closing, Angelus finally jumped back in, "Hey, Dru! You can't sleep yet, tell me more of it!"

Spike rolled beside him, patting his shoulder, "No use, mate, she passes out." He told the young vampire closest to him to take Drusilla back to his room, then followed Angelus who moved and sat at the living room couch. Both were thinking silently; they were used to with Dru cryptic explanation, so Spike and Angelus tried to put two-and-two together.

Angelus broke the silent, "Got anything in that head of yours, boy?"

"A few, what about you, old man?" Spike gave him sneer in replied.

"Well, she mentions 'her' so the Watcher was out…She got more adult in her team?"

"The girl you drawn for her Watcher?"

"Her? Well she is a teacher, but she's just someone he fancies…," Angelus paused mid sentences. Looking back, the woman was closed enough with Buffy and her Watcher so she could have knowledge in their little secret. While both him and Spike never saw her patrol together like the rest of their team, but they had been hung out a lot. And she used to come by the Watcher's apartment. _'A white ball and chanting… well the chanting must be a magic spell, so the white ball is for some kind of ritual?'_

"Dru said she's going to take you away, but if it means they'll take you out then it should be the Slayer she see, not that teacher." Spike pondered, "What other way they could opt you out?"

"Lock me up? Still doubt Buffy is set to kill me, so there's a chance they'll do that while trying to bring their Angel again," Angelus scoffed.

Spike was thinking for solid 30 second before replied, mumbled but still heard, "There's only one way to bring the prick back, though." Both Angelus and Spiked looked up at each other, realizing they had come to same conclusion. "Someone trying to bring your soul back," Spike finally spoke out loud.

Angelus snarled, remembering too clearly about it, "Damn straight! The white ball was fucking Orb of Thesulah. And I think I know where she's going to look for it," he said lowly.

* * *

_At Buffy's house…_

Buffy was staying alone at the house today, Willow's mom decided to go back early because she wasn't feeling well so Willow had to went back home. She had made sure both Buffy and Giles that she would sleep in the living room with cross, holy water, stakes and her house phone near her. She would call as soon as she thought somethings not right. Buffy volunteer to guard her house but Giles insisted Buffy needed to get enough rest as they didn't know when Angelus going to attacked again. As precaution, Giles put a protective spell around the house – he said it would be enough to home a few attacked from vampire until morning came. Giles had offered Buffy to put the same spell around her place as well, but Buffy kindly declined.

"Giles, I know you put spells around your house as well. Channeling those magics must be hard on you. I'll be fine, beside mom had gone to LA today and won't get back until Monday afternoon," they talked while they did the nightly patrol.

Giles smiled, "Very kind of you, my dear. But I assure you I can still hold a few more protection spells."

"Then how about putting those spells on Ms. Calendar's? Since she's start searching the spells for restoring Angel's soul now, she can become a high profile. I'm the Slayer so I should be fine, I rarely sleep anyway now," the last sentence was uttered so softly, Giles almost missed it. He wanted to tell her to get decent rest but stopped himself as he remembered that this was Angelus, the 'Scourge of Europe,' and his Whirlwind family they were dealing with.

He let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Ms. Calendar already put those spells herself. The woman really knew a lot about magic, and that wretched thing they called computers…," his mumbled made Buffy laughed. Giles really was ancient; he hated the tech so much he'd never use his own television. Giles smiled sarcastically before continued, "Be careful Buffy and have a good rest tonight. Make sure to eat something every time after patrol, even if it's those salads you keep eating these days," his grumbled.

Buffy laugh, "Thanks, you too Giles. And for the record those salads are healthy and full of energy, you know."

"So does meat. You're too skinny, Buffy."

"Not according to the scales, my muscles really adding to it."

"I forgot how teenager you can be sometimes." They both laugh, she appreciated his attempted to made her felt better with petty banters and said nothing more. After watching Giles headed home with the Citroën as he dropped her home, Buffy proceeded to made herself a PB&J, showered and headed to sleep. But Buffy ended up laid wide awake on her bed, again. It had been like this since Angelus happened. She began to read the poem book that she borrowed today from the school library for her homework, when she reached the middle of it, she began to doze off and finally fell into a surprisingly peaceful sleep – no constant night mage and anxiety that often woke her up. But maybe she slept a little to soundly as she didn't notice someone entered her room swiftly through the window.

Angelus came tonight to check out the 'sunshine,' as Dru often phrased her to be – he was pretty sure if anyone in Dru's vision could be called sunshine then it must be none other than his blond Slayer. He too, was surprised Buffy didn't immediately sense him and woke up. He sat on her bed, bending to see her face closely; bags under her eyes, _'she lost weight'_ he though as her cheekbones looked thinner – he disliked the fact because the curvy of her would be disappear as well and he won't have it. On the other hand, this outing was actually a normal thing for Angelus, he always tended to stalk and watch his latest 'prey' when they were asleep as it was the most vulnerable time.

Angelus especially liked looking at Buffy's sleeping face, it gave him a strange sensed of peace and time to enjoyed her expression more thoroughly – Angel often sneaked like this so he could drew her, both him and Angel have same thought that when she was awaked her expression changed a lot to often and almost impossible to captured. Angelus took a deep breath, enjoying her dense scented in the room. He began remembering the night they made love – her presence and scent was so strong, mixed with her lust and orgasm. She would never imagine that he too was presented at that night, reeling in desire to bite her neck; to taste her thoroughly. He held back then, as he held back now, thinking it wasn't the right time yet. He caressed her hair – slightly rougher, liked she didn't keep her hair as well in the past – while contemplated whether to kiss her or not. Guessed he took too long because she later woke up.

In the middle of her deep sleep, Buffy could feel there was something moving on her hair. At first, she ignored it, but the feeling was constant, expanded her sense she immediately felt her bed was dipped behind her and she felt _something_ was in her room. This made her rose fast with the stake she always positioned under her pillow. As soon as she moved, she could see an outline of a person in her peripheral vision, but when she was about to beat the person behind her she was pushed back – so hard it made her sturdy bed groaned in protest – and held against her mattress. Her eyes quickly adjust to the dark and when the person flicked her nightstand lamp she froze in fear.

Angelus was on top of her, holding both her smaller wrists in one hand. His other hand was grabbing the stake and soon threw it across the room, he had sleezy smile and chuckled at her. After the stake was thrown, he used his free hand to caress her hair and her cheek, the gestured were gentle but it was very nerved wracking for Buffy. She unconsciously held her breath, waiting for the worse. Angelus laughed lowly and whispered "Breathe" to her ears, then backed up to original position.

"Evening lover, night sleep tonight huh?"

Buffy face burned bright scarlet as she heard mockery behind his question. _'I'm a complete idiot!'_, she said angrily inside. How could she possibly let her guard down that far to the point she didn't sense him near her house, let alone not heard him entered her room! Buffy was so busy cursing herself she didn't realized Angelus' amused expression.

"Cat got your tongue, lover?", he mocked again, "The Buffy I know would at least try to push me back by now. But you seem rather enjoying this instead."

Angelus still loomed over her, but she felt he pressed himself closer to her. The Slayer tried gaining back her momentum and moved her leg to kick him – better if it hit the place where sun-doesn't-shine – but he had her completely immobilized. His body was strategically positioned on holding her every attempted to move. He brought his face down Buffy's neck and she froze when she felt something cold ran over it.

"Quit licking me like I'm your personal blood bag, asshole!" She tried moving her elbow this time to hit him, but he quickly dodged.

"Still so feisty, Daddy like," Angelus purred and started grinning his 'bulge' onto her stomach.

Buffy flushed again and tied to kick him with more power this time, but it was no used. She always felt that no matter how strong she was, Angel would be able to match hers, but she wasn't exactly expected finding out the truth in Angelus' hands. She trashed around frantically, and this caused Angelus to hold her harder to the point she knew the bruise would last at least a day or two. She glared daggers at him, "Let go of me!"

Angelus kissed and licked her neck again, "Don't want to, I kinda like this position." Then he looked Buffy right in the eyes, "What kind of Slayer can't get out against a vampire grasp? Or maybe it wasn't because you can't, it because you don't want to. You like this as much as I do, lover."

"In your dream! You're not Angel, don't think highly of yourself!" said Buffy defiantly.

"Trust me, I'm WAY better than that Soul-boy. Why don't I just prove it to you now?" as he grabbed her right breast and squeezed them, his thumb brushed slightly on her nipple and Buffy cursed for not wearing a bra when she slept. Angelus continued his assault as his hand travelled lower to her hips, then thigh. Buffy felt chills as she saw seriousness in his eyes. She put all her strength in pushing him, when he fell off the bed Buffy ran to grab her stake under the bed, but Angelus managed pulled her by the legs and pinned her down faced toward the mattress this time. When he slapped her butt cheeks, she let out a yelp.

"Well that's new, you like this kind of stuff huh?"

"In your dream, bastard!" Buffy growled back.

"Btw, you really should eat more, love. All these delicious parts," Angelus said as he massages her butt, "will gone, you know."

"None of your business, now LET ME GO!" she tried kicking him but her led was immobilized by his larger ones.

Buffy still trashed on him until he vamped out and put his fangs on her shoulder, this got her stilled as a statue. Angelus retracked them but didn't lose his vampire face, "Relax lover, I won't do that. I rather you scream my name in ecstasy rather than pain."

Buffy stayed silent as he whispered to her, "Come with me, lover. Leave this fucking town with me and I promise I won't after your precious friends and family again." Even though his tone laced with mockery, there was a sincerity masked behind it. But whether Buffy noticed this or not, he didn't know.

"You must be hit your head or something. I will NEVER go with you, ANGELUS!" Buffy scoffed in disbelieve.

"Then marked my words, lover; you will be sorry refusing my generous offer!", with a dark growled Angelus disappeared, leaving Buffy heaving and tensed until the morning sun came.

**[Chapter update: Hello guys, next chapter will be around BtVS Ep 18, with my tweak and a little add on from Ep 17 leftover. If you have time, kindly leave comment for this chapter, thanks^^]**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER IV**

**[Sorry I'm only updating just now! The past 2 weeks have been hectic with assignments and event preparation *cry*]**

**[Author's note: So, I re-read the chapters I've made and not really happy with them. Originally, I want to keep the chapter not too long, so it won't bore the readers, but then I see them not maximum so I'm going to write a longer chapter from now on. I will be editing the last 3 chapter later. Oh! For the grammar I'm so sorry and will probably edit them from time to time, English's not my first language. Hope you'll understand & happy reading everyone!]**

_March 1998 _

It had been a couple of weeks since Angelus' night visit, and things had been quite – for now. Buffy had told Giles what happened that night, a short version one; Angelus visited, her foolishly not noticed his presence, he managed to overpower her – on the bed, which Giles kindly didn't give a blip of comment – and his offered and threat to her. After that, Giles had insisted he kept all the Scoobies houses that Angel had previously invited kept under guarded with a protection spell. Giles had commented, "If I could get permission from each of your parents I would rather all of you stay in my apartment" which was made by a very Ripper sounded and looked on him.

The good side was, the searched of the spells to revoke vampire's invitation had progressed immensely and now all their houses – while did the spell in Buffy, Willow and Giles places, they also revoked invitation Xander's, Oz's and Cordelia's just in cased – had no accessed for any vampire. Buffy had told her mom discreetly that if 'Angel' ever dropped by, which he did one time, she shouldn't ever invite him. This had rose questions from Joyce and Buffy forced to made up lies to cover the truth.

"Why I can't invite this Angel person, Buffy? Aren't you and Willow closed to him before? He helped tutored you a few times with Willow, right?" her mother's toned was full-on suspicion.

Buffy exhaled before explained, "The thing is mom… I sort of having a crush on him and we bonded while hanging out at the library. Not serious or anything like that!", Buffy hastily added when Joyce narrowed her eyes, "It wasn't like that mom, really. I hang out with him a couple of times at the library but that's it. He was… kind at first, but then he…"

"Change?", Joyce finished as she saw Buffy struggled picking the right word.

"Yes, change. He became more… obsessive towards me. I've stopped seeing him and study in school instead with Mr. Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz."

Joyce looked at her daughter exasperatedly, "Why didn't you tell me about this before, Buffy?"

Winced at her mother sad looked, Buffy answered, "I didn't want you to worry. It's really not that big of a deal. The guys helped me about it too, so yeah." She shrugged, tried really hard to looked nonchalant about the ordeal.

"Anything else you want to talk about?", Joyce asked after several seconds of silent.

"Nope, just that. Everything else's cool."

"Okay, then. I'm not mad at you, Buffy. I do wish you talk about stuff like this sooner to me but you're a teenager, so I get it. Just… next time pick someone closer to your age, yes?"

Buffy smiled awkwardly when her mom mentioned about age. She nodded and hugged her, "Will do, mom. Thanks."

That seemed to be the end of this topic, for now. With alibi for Angelus were set and his invitation was voided, the Scoobies now focused on the restoration spell for his soul. All of them are currently gathered in the school library, way early then the actual entry scheduled. This topic spiked arguments between them.

"Why in the world we try to curse him again with a soul? Buff, you're the Slayer! Just poke the Dead-boy with stake then problem solve!" Xander always had disliked feeling towards Angel, so his reaction wasn't anything surprising for them. But even so right now, most of Scooby gang were on boarded with his idea.

Cordelia added her input, "I agree with Xander. Angel is cute and all, but I don't think we should risk our life saving him. Plus, we don't know if the spell will actually work right?"

"I-is there really no guarantee the spell will work?", Willow directed her question straight to Jenny, because she was technically the one who had knowledge on the soul curse thing.

Jenny briefly threw her gaze at Buffy, looking sad as she answered, "No, it's an ancient spell. Practically lost even for my people. Sorry Buffy, Rupert, but I can't give definite yes that this will be a success."

The room went silent for a while, none of them dared voiced their opinion further – well, excepted for Xander who were a little too eager telling Buffy what she should've done but Cordelia, blessed her tact in the moment, ribbed him and quietly told him to shut up.

Surprisingly, it was Oz who broke the silence. "What will Angelus do if we do the spell and then fail?", Oz's question probably was the most crucial and dreaded one. They knew all too well what Angelus would've probably done if he founded out they tried to curse him again. Sensed of reality in which they all could lost their life if this plan failed hung heavily around them.

"So it's decide then, Buffy just have to end his un-life," Xander began again.

Giles sighed, "It's not that easy to defeat Angelus alone, even less with the rest of Aurelians in the picture. We lack manpower."

"Can't you teach me some attack spell? If I can do that I could help Buffy," stated Willow with confident and determination. This caused Buffy almost tearing up and Giles to smiled softly at her.

"That's a very brave and noble goal, my dear. But I think the fight will be a direct confrontation. We could've easily hit Buffy with the spells, since either of us can accurately follow her movement."

Willow paled in realization and hung her head down, both in embarrassment and disappointment. Buffy chose the moment to finally spoke up, she walked over to Willow and embraced his best friend. "Thank you, Willow. You know that you've always help me, all of you too," she looked around the room, gazing each of her allies. "I know we have slim chance to win a stand-up fight, so I want to suggest two things. One, we still try the soul curse whether it'll work or not," Xander was about to protested this but Buffy cut him by continuing, "Two, I want to call Kendra. Two Slayer will even the odds, I think."

Buffy looked at Giles, asking for his approval, "So, how 'bout it?"

"I think we have solid plan, I'm sure her watcher wouldn't mind Kendra staying in Sunnydale for a while."

"That's it? We still haven't discussed what will happen if the spell doesn't work!" Xander looked at Buffy directly this time, "So you wouldn't kill him no matter what, Buffster?"

Buffy replied his looked with her own cold gazed, "As you said, I AM a Slayer, Xander. If it's comes down to it, I WILL kill him."

After Buffy declaration, none of them ever question her about it again.

* * *

Later that night, Giles was walking home from the Mexican restaurant – his Citroën, or the 'Gilesmobile' as the Scoobies kindly called it, hadn't followed his will and won't started again after he got back from the school. He considered trading it up, maybe with a SUV, but he still wasn't willing to give up the classic just yet. Tonight, Jenny was supposed to stop by his place and have dinner. They were planning to get back together but then Jenny had to use the school computer for finished up the last translation of soul spell first because her internet connection was broken. Giles had originally wanted to accompany her, but she flatly refused.

"It will only take a few hours, Rupert. I'll come before 7 ok?"

"Alright then, dinner will be ready when arrive," he smiled hesitantly at her.

Jenny returned his smiled and gave him a sudden kiss, "I'm looking forward to it."

Giles and Jenny's relationship were on the mend and had progressed smoothly thanks to Buffy unilaterally told Jenny that Giles missed her – not that it wasn't true, Buffy knew very well from watching her Watcher. It happened two weeks ago when Buffy and Jenny helped Giles sorted out books in the library, waiting for other Scoobies.

Buffy initiated a conversation to break the awkwardness around them, "How's the translation progress Ms. Calendar?"

"You can just call me Jenny, Buffy. I'm still stuck on the beginning now."

"Ehmm… It's just kinda awkward, like, I don't call Giles by his first name."

Jenny blinked, "Oh that's right, haven't thought about that."

The silence came back, until Buffy suddenly blurted out, "Giles says he misses you."

That caused Giles to almost drop the books his was carrying. He glared at Buffy accusingly and stammered, "Y-ye-yes w-w-well…"

Jenny smiled kindly at him, "I miss you too, Rupert. Maybe we can hang out for some tea later?"

"Y-yes, I s-suppose I'll like that," Giles responded in surprised. Buffy smiled secretly and got saved from Giles' lectured by her friends arrived.

It had given Jenny the encouragement to tried and gained his trust back, so they had become closed again since started researching together and had talked a lot in between when the others not around. Giles was still cautious but had welcomed her efforts. Now they were almost back on the termed when he hadn't founded out her lies, so today's dinner worked as a private celebratory for them.

When Giles opened his apartment, he found the table had been set with lighted candles and champagne, the cutlery had been perfectly arranged as well. Giles smiled beamed, thinking this was a surprise from Jenny – he hadn't a slight suspicious as he had given Jenny the keys to his apartment earlier today. After setting the food on the table, he began to look for Jenny upstairs, followed the rose petals spread out on it. The petals headed right to his room and he could've seen dimmed light from candles inside. He entered the room and squinted his eyes because of the dimness, decided it would be best to just hit the light switch rather than walked blindly but then he soon regretted deeply his decision.

"Ugh…," Giles made a sound behind his throat as he saw Jenny's lifeless body sprawled on his bed, covered in her own blood. Her body had been mutilated – arms, legs and neck severed – and reassembled back, her eyes looking at the ceiling in hollow. The horror and agony he felt was paralyzing he could barely kept standing. He couldn't look at his lover anymore, so he diverted his sight to the floor and that was when he caught a sight of a piece of pepper folded on the bed beside her. He took it carefully and opened, there was only one sentence in it.

_I've told that you will be sorry, lover.  
\- Love A –_

Giles face went red with rage and he vowed he would wipe out Angelus for the face of the earth even if it would be the last thing he do. Giles straighter his posture, pocketed the note and called the police then Buffy. The Scooby gang, who apparently were gathered in Buffy's house came few minutes earlier than the police. Giles met them downstairs and Buffy went around the apartment, checking the security. When Buffy was about to headed upstairs, Giles stopped her.

"Don't go up there, I don't want you to see it, Buffy."

Buffy stopped and hugged her Watcher. "I'm so so sorry, Giles…," her sobbed pained him even more as he hugged her just as tight.

"It was not your fault, none of this is your fault," he stressed in between tears. This made Buffy cried harder and all the Scoobies gave Giles a group hug.

"This was left for you, I think," Giles slipped the note to Buffy's jacket's pocket, "Opened it after the police left," he whispered as the knocked from the police sounded outside his door.

The police conducted investigation throughout the place and brought Jenny's body for an autopsy. Giles were also brought to police station for questioning as the murder happened at his locked apartment and only him and Jenny who had the keys, it made him a prime suspect. The police question Scooby gangs quickly and they told the truth that Giles called Buffy's house about what happened, and they came here from there. They also added, as solidarity, that they were very closed to both Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar as they all often hung out together outside school hours, and he would never had done something like this.

On the next morning, the whole ordeal became a hot news. Days after that filled with somber atmosphere and gossiped spread widely at school. There were many speculations on what had happened, talked about brutal and serial killed also became apparent. The police asked several teachers and the principle at the school about Ms. Calendar and Giles relationship, but they all told both never had any beef and were a close colleague. The Scoobies also went through some questioning and still defended Giles – they all felt frustrated as they couldn't tell Angelus was the culprit. Giles was released two days from that night as there never was a proof of him conducting the murdered. The CoW (Council of Watcher) also sent a lawyer to accompanied Giles and too care of all the legal actions. At the end of the week, funeral of Ms. Calendar was held by the school as she apparently registered as an orphan and didn't have any relative. Giles and the Scoobies were also attended, Joyce even hugged the devastated-looking librarian. The police concluded it as serial murdered – they found set of fingerprints on Jenny's corpse and around Giles apartment that didn't belong to him, Buffy and Giles concluded Angelus must had used Mesmer to control some poor human to do his dirty work – and the town folks had been advised to stay indoors at night and be sure to lock their doors and windows.

On the night after they welcomed Giles back, Buffy had insisted on patrolling alone – she told them that Giles needed a good rest, and it wasn't safe anymore for the Scoobies to accompanied her. Little did they knew later; Buffy went storming the Crawford mansion and drove Angelus out for the kill. But she was outmatched as Drusilla and newly healed Spiked joined the fight. Usually she could've faced five vampires at once thanked to her Slayer ability but against this three – older, stronger vampires from a notorious family which especially well-known for chaos – was proven to be too much for her. She ended up rescued by Giles and the Scoobies, who secretly followed her a little while after she left Giles apartment. After they escaped with Oz's van and gathered at Buffy's – thanked God her mom was out with her friends tonight – then Giles scolded her non-stopped before hugged her tight, thanking God she was okay.

* * *

Day by day after the night of her total defeated, everyone could've felt Buffy's frustration grew larger. She always patrolled alone tonight and patrolled few times around each of their houses, she barely got any rest and became even more gloomy with depressed. On one night, passed midnight when Joyce was getting a drink she had urged to checked on Buffy and found her roomed empty. She was frantic, called each of Scoobies numbers and even Giles. Buffy herself was back around three in the morning, found her mom and Giles waited for her in the living room.

"Where have you been, Buffy?! Do you know how worry I am? What are you doing out so late at night?" Joyce practically yelled on top of her lung at her only daughter.

Giles were silent but from his Ripper-liked expression, Buffy could tell she was going to be lectured later. Buffy took a step to her mom and reached out her hand to pat her arm, "I'm sorry mom, I can't sleep so I was out jogging. Lost track of time, sorry."

"There's a serial killer on the loose, Buffy. How can you be so irresponsible?!" Joyce moved and hugged her daughter, so tight that even Buffy winched a little. She patted her mom's back.

"Why you call Giles mom?"

"He was kind enough and offer to accompany me until you come home. I want to call the police, but he assures me you will come back soon. I'm sorry Mr. Giles to disturbed you this late," Joyce looked back at Giles.

Giles gave her subdue smiled, "No need to thank me, Mrs. Summers. Buffy's an important student for me too, so it wasn't a problem." He switched her gaze at Buffy, they grew cold, "That was very unwise of you, my dear."

"Sorry I got you both worries, won't happen again. Promise."

The drama with her mom ended there with her mom just threatened to lock both her window and door if this happen again. Buffy promise it won't, and she would leave note next time if she went out jogging again and it would only be an hour top. But the drama with her Watcher continued at school. Giles had asked to meet him at the library early and as Buffy guessed she got an earful of lectured.

"How long do you plan to keep doing this?"

Buffy grunted at his cold toned, "Patrol is important, Giles. You know with recent activity we need to be more on guard."

Giles switched to Ripper-mode, "And you've realized you're not invincible, didn't you my dear?" He knew his comment had hurt Buffy, but he couldn't stop, "I think, after all of the messes, you'll act more mature not suicidal."

"That's the point!" Buffy couldn't hold anymore and yelled, startling her Watcher, "After all the messed I've CAUSE, I need to do MORE, so it won't happen again!" All her exasperation, frustration and sadness were pouring out in the opened. "I need to end this nightmare I caused, Giles! I need to fix it!"

"THERE'S NOTHING CAN BE FIX!" His anger matched her. He also felt so powerless and lost after Jenny's death. Always thought what he could do to prevented it, so much regrets resided in him it made him disgusted to even looked at the mirror. He tried to calm himself down before continuing, "We need to think our move clearly, Buffy. Acting reckless will only cause us more loss. You're our best hope, if you don't take care yourself and be prime when it needed the most, then all of these would be waste."

Buffy mulled the truth in Giles words, then laughed softly – bitterly, "I'm must be the worst Slayer in history, huh…"

Giles pulled her in embrace. "Self-pity won't get us anywhere," he encouraged her, "We do need to be on guard more, but let's not forget our stamina and safety are also important, yes?" He just felt Buffy subtle nodded as her replied. His sternness came back and looked directly at her eyes, "No more excessive patrol, Buffy. Please," he begged.

* * *

After the lectured from Giles, Buffy reduced the time from her nightly patrol – now she went out from 11 p.m. until maximum 2 a.m. She still patrolled around each of the gang's houses but only to the extent necessary. She also had quit releasing her aura to attract any kind of demons or vampires around, something that she had been doing lately. But even as she came home early, she still couldn't sleep as her dreams always filled with nightmare of her friends and family death in Angelus' hands. Her stressed had finally taken a tolled on her when she caught the flu which had hit half of the school population, but she still routinely patrolled. One time, she was out of luck, as she coincidentally met Angelus at Shady Hill Cemetery. Due to her fever, she was under-performed while Angelus was as primed as ever as they fight. Buffy once again saved by Oz and Willow, who just got offed from Bronze after Oz performed, from Angelus' could-be-final-blow.

Angelus was stunned by rain of wooden arrows from Oz's bow gun and Willow splashed the holy water to him though she missed, unfortunately. Seeing Buffy down and heaving heavily, he just now realized her flushed face and hotter temperature around her. _'She thinks she can fight me while sick!'_ he spat inside.

"You look feverish, lover" he mocked. "I thought Slayers never get sick," he laughed sardonically. He started to walk away when Buffy yelled.

"Wait! I'm not finish with you!"

"I don't fight weak people, it spoils the fun," he looked back and gave her a sneered before disappeared into the night.

Willow and Oz drove Buffy home and insisted she rest for a few days. Buffy refused, said it was her responsibility as a Slayer but agree they could help until she got better again. In the morning Buffy's fever was high so her mother told her to stay home for couple of days, she knew Buffy wouldn't go to hospital and she hatted the place ever since her cousin Celia passed away. Joyce want to take a time off from the Gallery, but Buffy said she would be fine alone. When night arrived though, she still patrolled as usual but accompanied by Giles and the Scoobies again. They made sure Buffy wasn't over doing it.

After three days stayed at home, she was starting to feel better and decided she could patrol alone tonight. Giles said he had to sort the library first and would catch up with Buffy as soon as possible. Buffy had reached last place she had to patrolled, the Sunnydale Cemetery, when she was ambushed by Drusilla and three of her minions. Buffy easily slayed the younger vampires but failed to put her guard up after as Drusilla attacked – her claws slashed Buffy upside down and she felt her ribs broken in several places. Buffy sprawled on the grown and Drusilla prepared to end her right there. Buffy couldn't move as her body ached all over and worsen by the fever kicked back again, she felt so hopeless, but Giles showed up at the perfect time.

"BUFFY!" he yelled and shot a wooden arrow to Drusilla, it managed to hit her upper arm.

Drusilla hissed and disappeared as the Watcher approached. Giles hurried over to Buffy's bloody body. "Buffy! Buffy can you hear me?! Stay awake!" Filed to get responded from her beside grunts he hauled her to the Citroen and drove her straight to hospital. Giles knew her Slayer healing would already mend her broken bones, but her slashed still apparent and because she lost blood her fever spiked again. At hospital, Giles forced to called Joyce and let her know that her daughter was in an 'accident' and she needed to come here now to sign the papers as he wasn't her official family. Joyce arrived in record time and in panicked mode.

"Mr. Giles, what happen?! Where's Buffy?!"

"They're checking her in ER now. I think she got grazed by motorcycle or a car, they told me she doesn't have any broken bones. Just bruises and cuts but she must've been out there long, so she lost quite a bit of blood," Giles was calmly explained to her

Joyce paled, "Oh my god, why is this happen?! She was supposed to be resting in the house!"

Giles worked her brain for a possible reason, "Maybe she's jogging again? Her friend said she was feeling better—"

"Mrs. Summer?" a male doctor interrupted them.

"Yes, I'm Joyce Summers," Joyce tried to sound calmed and put a strong fronted.

"I'm Dr. Wall. Your daughter is fine, but she suffers high fever from the loss of blood. So, we want to keep her here for a couple of night until she cools down and for observation, in case she has head injury or motoric trauma."

"Yes, do whatever you need doctor."

"You can fill the papers of her admission at the front desk, we'll move your daughter to her room now."

"Yes, thank you so much doctor!"

After Joyce finished all the paperwork, she asked Giles if he could stay while she made a quick ran to the house and got Buffy's necessities.

"Of course, Mrs. Summers. Take your time, I also want to see her condition. And if you don't mind, can I tell her friends? They must want to see her."

"You're literally a life saver, thank you so much Mr. Giles for always helping Buffy," Joyce started tearing up again.

Giles stammered at the sight, O-oh no need to keep thanking me Mrs. Summer. Buffy and her friends have h-help me adjust and cheer me up a lot, you've done excellent job in raising her."

Joyce smiled warmly and gave Giles a hug, then proceeded to her house.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the mansion…_

Spike was talking to the minions loitered around cleaning the place from top to bottom. The influxes of young vampires were, in reality, annoyed Spike because Angelus left him in dealt with them while he went around siring like no other day. All of this just to pissed of the Slayer more and Spike getting sick of it. He preferred them to just end her life and got out from the bloody town, but he couldn't do that since Dru want to stick together with her 'Daddy.' Times like this made him thought why he stayed with her sire all these decades, _'Maybe it's because you're a sentimental old bastard, that's why,'_ he exhaled silently. At that time, Dru waltzed in obviously more cheerful than him.

"Why the long face, My Prince? It's such a happy day for us!"

Spike wasn't in the mood for Drusilla cryptic, "Can you speak just clearly for once, Dru?"

Drusilla pouted, flew to Spike in blurry moved and clung herself onto his back. She kissed his neck tenderly and patted his head as if she was soothing a child, for once Spike really want offed his sire from himself but resisted the urge. He turned around and sat Drusilla on the sofa.

"What's got you so cheerful, Dru?"

"Oh, my Spike! We finally free now, my love. Let celebrate!"

"Free…? From wha— Dru, what did you do?" Spike suddenly had bad feeling from Drusilla's words.

"What're you two talking about?" said Angelus, who appeared silently beside them.

"Daddy!" Dru launched herself at him – Spike scowled – and before Angelus could responded, Drusilla beat him to it. "Daddy, we're free! I got rid of sunshine for us, so it won't bother you anymore! Let's celebrate it!"

Angelus showed annoyed face, thinking Drusilla just mumbling nonsense again, "What the fuck are you talking about, Dru?"

Spike, who seemed to be forgotten by both older vampires slowly backed away. _'Bollocks, the bloody prick hasn't realized what she's talking about!'_ he said in his mind. He stopped only after he was a few feet away from them, not wanting splattered by Angelus wrath that would come soon after.

Drusilla, blinded as usual, continued her rambling, "Silly Daddy, it's the Slayer! I got her so he won't take up your attention anymore. Now we can be family again like we used to be!"

Angelus vision went red, he slammed Drusilla to one of the pillars it broke half of it. He snarled loudly as he beaten her senseless until her face was covered in nothing but blood and bruises. Only when he was about to throw her outside to the sunrise, then Spike interfered. He reasoned that we still needed her ability as a seer. Angelus growled, he threw Drusilla limped body to Spike hard they both pushed towards the sofas.

"You do not take another Aurelian's prey! I'll dust whoever do it next!" then he went to his room, slammed the door and waited for the night to come so he can check the Slayer's condition.

* * *

_Sunnydale Memorial, midnight…_

Even though it was late at night, the hospital still buzzed with people running around the hallway. Xander was on the watch-duty tonight and he kept close watched on the people passing in front of Buffy's room. Her fever still high and she hadn't really regained consciousness yet, so he, Giles and Oz planned to take turned in guarding her from vampires or demons that caught the wind of her current condition. He pumped himself with coffee from the hospital so he could stay awake – the tasted was so bad but the caffeine still needed. Xander eavesdropped a few local polices not far from his left, they said there was an accident involved a bus just outside of town. _'No wonder the place is hectic then,'_ he thought to himself. A he continued with the people-watching, and occasionally texted Cordelia, he saw someone that made chills ran through his body.

Angelus strode in casually, looking left and right for the Slayer's room number he managed to charm out from the tasty-looking receptionist at front – _'Maybe I'll snack on her after this…,'_ he pondered. He spotted Xander as he too looked at him. He smiled at the whelp, as Spike called him, and walked in devil-may-care attitude (quoting Angelus and Xander conversation from BtVS Ep 18).

"Visiting hours are over," Xander said coldly as his hand secretly hold the stake inside his jacket.

"Well, I'm pretty much family," Angelus confidently replied. In his hand was a bouquet of white roses for Buffy.

Xander scoffed, "Yeah. Why don't you come back during the day? Oh, gee, no, I guess you can't."

"If I decide to walk into Buffy's room, do you think for one microsecond that you could stop me?" Angelus said dangerously.

"Maybe not. Maybe that security guard couldn't either. Or those cops... or the orderlies... But I'm kinda curious to find out. You game?" Xander replied fearlessly.

"Buffy's White Knight," Angelus laughed, "You still love her. It must just eat you up that I got there first."

Xander face went red, "You're gonna die. And I'm gonna be there."

"Don't hold your breath for that, _Boy_," Angelus just passed him and entered Buffy's room, locking it. Xander made no moved to stop him because he knew it would be pointless. Instead he dialed Giles number, and when he didn't answer he called every Scoobies but still no reply. Frustrated in just waiting, Xander thought Angelus won't do anything so publicly here, so he went to school to grab some more weapons and holy water while kept phoning Giles. This would be one of his biggest mistakes ever.g

Inside Buffy's hospital room, Angelus sat on the chair right nest to her. He checked her temperature, 'Still high,' he was sure if she was just a normal human a fever as high like this would be fatal for her. He unconsciously thanked her Slayer healing, phrase she often used. Angelus put the bouquet on the table beside him and watched her. Her faced was red and sweaty, he grabbed a towel and patted it gently on her face. This was the first time he saw Buffy sick with anything, she told him – or Angel – before she was always a healthy child since kid. He found himself felt wanting to take care of her and his previous angered towards Drusilla boiled again inside of him. He opened her blanket and the hospital gown, checking for any kind of injury Drusilla had left on his Slayer. He found no broken bones on her, the gashes on her torso had stated to dried and other cuts on her arms had stopped bleeding completely. Her bruises would disappear tomorrow.

"I quite like you like this, lover. Not so chatty," he amused.

Upon hearing his voice, Buffy eyes fluttered opened, "Who's there?" she muttered weakly.

"Can't recognize my voice, lover? Must be pretty banged up then."

"Angel-us…?"

"You thought I was the Soul-Boy?" he felt offended.

Buffy either ignored his question or not coherent of it, "You're here…why?"

"Well I have to visit you, don't I?"

Buffy mumbled and fell back to sleep. Angelus just shook his head. He stayed with Buffy for a few more minutes in silent when an idea crossed his mind. Smiling triumphantly at possibly the most brilliant dark plan he ever came up with, he gave Buffy a sensual kissed before picked her up and carried her out from the window. He left an insidious note as well the bouquet on her bed for her friend and Watcher found later.

_Look for her in 3 days at the cemetery  
\- A –_

**[Chapter update: Next chapter will start around BtVS Ep 21, but with one of the main twist of this fanfiction^^ happy reading everyone and if you have time kindly leave comment for this chapter, thank you!]**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER V**

**[A/N: Hello all, how you've been doing? I'm sorry for not updating the last 2 weeks. The reason is due to my hands; I've been having this pain on my wrists for months. I bare the pain with cream for joint pain and massage them once every two weeks, but the last 2 weeks the pain has been so severe my wrists are swollen, and it spread to my palms and fingers. I've finally seen a doctor and he said I got rheumatoid arthritis. I'm on medication now but he told me to rest my hand as much as possible, so I've just been focus on finishing my papers and work stuff (I've even use recorder for lectures so I don't have to write, unless it has to). My wrists are better now and my sister's helping me so I can write the story again. I'm so sorry and hope you could understand my situation. I'll start updating one chapter/week again. Thank you for reading and following my story!]**

_Outskirt of Dutton, random confiscated house…. _

It was four hours before sunrise when Buffy stirred and woke up. She groggily felt the bed was different, it didn't make creaking sound like her own bed; both the sheet and bedcover weren't smell right either. The room was dark, so she reached out her hand towards her nightlamp but it wasn't there, in fact there wasn't anything on the bedside table. Buffy forced herself to sit, even though her joints felt weak and her body ached all over, but a hand shot out and pushed her by the shoulder back into sprawled with a voice accompanied the action.

"Go back to sleep, lover. Your fever still high."

Buffy vaguely recognized the sound, but her brain wasn't cooperating and couldn't place the familiarity of it. She felt dizzy as if the room was spinning and she felt cold but hot at the same time, she must had dozed off again and woke up to a feeling of something wet and cold placed on her forehead. She tried to swat the thing, but a hand caught hers, there was a mumbling, but she couldn't make out the words. The wet thing, which turned out to be a damped cloth was off and on to her several times before she drifted off to sleep. Another time she woke up after sensing it was already well in afternoon but the room was still dark, Buffy looked around and could made out the layout now; it was a bedroom roughly sized of 4x4, with white(?) carpeted floor, a queen sized bed, two bedside table, a dresser – all of it in wooden grey colour – and that was it. There wasn't any lamp, even the lamp spaced on the celling had no bulb, no decoration whatsoever and the window was border up, so the only source of light came from the two narrow but long ventilation above the supposed windows to her left. There were two doors crossed from her and one, by the design of it, seemed to be a closet door. When Buffy managed to sit up, she noticed array of breads, few fruits, couple of snacks and 10 big sized water bottles were placed on the unused side of the bed.

Buffy frowned, "Hello?" she called out to someone – anyone but there wasn't any soul answering. Buffy tried recollecting he memories; she was on patrolled at Sunnydale Cemetery, _'I got beaten up by Drusilla!'_ she groaned at the realization. _'Then what? I think I heard Giles calling but…,'_ her last memory was falling on the grown, felt the grass and smelled the damped dirt and then blacked out. 'Was Giles alright? Am I caught? No, if it's Drusilla she would've kill me, I think. So where am I now?' Buffy moved her limbs; nothing was broken she noted but there were few bandages on her body but no pain or blood anymore, the Slayer's healing really was handy. She still felt feverish and her eyes were still hot but the temperature weren't so chilly anymore, so now she just had to find change of clothes because this hospital gown soaked with her sweat. When she put her feet on the floor and stood up her world was spinning heavily, she fell on the dusty carpet and found her legs were shaky. She was never sick before, so all of this feeling was new and quite intense. Using the bed as her supported, Buffy hauled herself up to the bed again with tired breathing.

"Maybe I should eat first, haven't had food since yesterday…," Buffy checked the date to make sure those foods weren't expired. Their origin was still unknown, but they tasted okay so she ate few pieces of the bread and an apple then drank a whole bottle of water. She read once it best to drink much water when you had fever so – plus she was really thirsty, apparently. After rest for a while, she started to climb off the bed again, this time with more caution and supported by the head of the bed. When standing up looked alright, she started walking slowly and although her movements were a bit shaky she managed reaching the closet door. When they were opened it was empty, so she moved to the other door which wasn't locked as she thanked the God. The hallways was dimmed, there were no lights on them either – Buffy looked around and she seemed to be in some kind of abandoned house, but beside her room other windows weren't bordered just covered by tick curtains, Buffy peeked through them and there were noting but lines of trees as far her eyes could saw. With no other houses around she decided screaming for help was useless and probably got her into more trouble as she could been accused of trespassing. She also didn't know if she was still in Sunnydale or not so best to be careful.

When she went to the kitchen there was a paper on the island, so she reached for it, "So the house was confiscated, not abandoned, no wonder it so neat. A little dusty," as she swept the kitchen granite, "but not a lot so it hasn't been left too long…" She continued to explore, the house was decent sized; two bedrooms, one bathroom – _'The water's still running, thank God!'_ she cheered inside but the electricity was already cut off – no garage and a basement. There was a metal water tank at the small backyard which explained why the water still running, she took a quick showered with soaps and spare toothbrush she found on the cabinet behind the mirror but she didn't find any clothes so she had to put the hospital gown back again. Her next destination was the basement, it was dark but at least dry and the stairs were strong. Buffy saw a closed laundry room and open space of some sort lounge area, or what it used to be since the only thing left was a long leather sofa, one which occupied by the last person Buffy wanted to see.

Angelus stayed still even though he already heard and sense his Slayer the moment she fell in the room she left her. He heard her walking around, then shower, then walking around again until finally she went down here. It was pure coincident he found this place – originally, he wanted to find a someone who lived alone and 'mesmer' them into letting him in then kill them on the spot. But he found this perfect place to keep Buffy hidden for two days before head back and proceeded with his plan. There was an issued from lacked electricity, but he was a vampire, plus he had actually lived in eras with oil lanterns and where fireplace was necessities. As he laid in silent, he felt Buffy moved around – 'Searching for weapon' – then slowly started to back up towards the stairs, but Angelus was faster; he slammed the door first while Buffy just reached the first step. Buffy turned left and hid herself behind the sofa, making it a makeshift defence line.

Angelus laughed, "Really lover? Think that sofa can stop me?"

"No, but I don't have a lot option now, don't I?"

"Cheeky." Angelus speed walked to her, but Buffy was ready, she found a screwdriver behind the sofa so all she had to do was jabbed him hard. That would buy her time to get out from here, as Angelus showed up in her face she swung her hand with all her might but due to her condition her movement wasn't fast enough and as her opponent was a vampire he easily caught her – Angelus also hauled her ass up his shoulder and speed to her room, slamming the door shut then threw her on the bed. Buffy rolled over but made no further move to stand up as her head spinning madly. Angelus noticed her screwed face then grabbed some of the medicine he stole from nearby clinic last night; pain killers, fever and flu medicines. He didn't know which antibiotic she should take so he didn't bring them. He handed a few to Buffy.

"Here, drink these and tried not to move again."

"Too many pills idiot, I'll overdose," she replied sarcastically.

Angelus scoffed, "Both of us never sick, so how would you know?"

"I've seen it on TV…"

"I know you're not that smart, Buffy, but seriously? TV? That's your reference?" Angelus pinched his nose bridge and read the instruction behind the box he left on the dresser. "Here, it said to take one each after eating. You've eaten right?"

Buffy didn't answer and just stretched her hand as gesture for the medicines, Angelus gave them without comment and watched as Buffy drank it with big gulps from newly opened water bottle. She laid back and they were quite for about 20 minutes before she spoke again.

"Why am I here?"

Angelus sat at the foot of the bed, "Because I kidnapped you from hospital."

"Hospital?" Buffy frowned at him.

"Yeah, heard that Watcher brings you there after losing to Drusilla," Angelus sneered. To others his expression was simply of mocking, but she could see the anger danced in his eyes.

Buffy groaned, covering her eyes with one arm, "Ugh don't remind me, it's humiliating."

"Damn right it is," he growled.

"Oh please, like you don't have an off day."

He ignored her joke, "That was stupid, Buffy. How lame will it be for you to die on her hand."

"It will all be lame if get kill by any vampire, or demon."

That caught Angelus, "Oh yeah, true."

Silent again, then Buffy asked the important question, "What are you planning to do to me?"

He smirked, "Scared, Slayer?" No answered, he chuckled, "Don't worry, for now I'll just nurse you back to health."

"And after that?" Buffy pushed. Angelus just smirked but said nothing more.

* * *

The sun had gone down and Buffy was left all alone. She didn't try to escape or anything all day, rather choosing to preserve her strength and waited for a perfect chance. When Angelus left, he told Buffy to stay put or else – he purposely left the threat hung so she knew he was serious and she didn't have a bead of chance against him, both were correct, Buffy knew, for now at least. He said he'll only be gone for an hour so Buffy took the opportunity to shower, she really wanted to change her clothes and underwear. She finished all the fruits and opened few of the snacks, without anything to do she just napped and ate, woke up periodically to observe the vampire slept next to her – she knew he didn't fully sleep and always alerted every time she moved. Buffy was pondering of what he would do, would he really take her away? He would be leaving his family behind too. But why? She also thought about her friends, her mother and mostly her Watcher. Giles must be fuming inside and she hoped his inner warlock came out and was using spells to track her down, she was surprised when asking Angelus where they are now he answered with truth, even as she already knew for the paper left in the kitchen.

"We're in Dutton, been here before lover?"

"When can I? With all the excitement at Sunnydale," she let out her bitchy tone.

"Yeah, Sunnydale _is_ the centre of the party. Still, I prefer big cities."

"Why don't you just go then, I guarantee no one will miss you here."

"No one but you?" he asked lightly. His eyes probing for real answered and Buffy replied it in defiant.

"_Especially me_," her replied was quite convincing, but the question remained; was it aimed at him or herself? Angelus seemed to arrive at his own conclusion because he gave haughty smile and backed to sleep again.

Buffy spent 20 minutes before her kidnapper back exploring the house for weapons – Angelus pocketed the screwdriver she found – as well as exercising her body. They still ached and she got dizzy every ten steps, but she had to get her strength back to escape. After rummaging the entire place she found nothing, not even a long nail, but on her was to her room Buffy made a quick stop at the bathroom and remembered there was a small aluminium scissor that strong enough to pierce someone's neck. She quickly grabbed and hid it between the mattress and the head of the bed at the side she used before, it was perfect, Angelus wouldn't never notice. Buffy was munching on the roasted peanut snack when the bedroom door opened, Angelus came in bringing two big bags which he gestured to Buffy.

"Whatcha doin' lover?" he greeted her cheerly.

"What does it look like?"

"Careful love, talk like that and I'll take away your privileges."

Buffy mocked shock, "_I_ have _privileges_?"

"I give you plenty; I let you walk around unchain," Buffy growled but he ignored it, "I let you shower, I _nurse_ you, and…I bring you change of clothes." He gestured the first bag to her, inside was indeed few clothing items both for female and male. She pulled out a black legging and an oversize sweater, she kept looking but couldn't find any undergarments in the bag so she asked Angelus to hand over the other one. He smirked while handing it, this one only contented foods and water, still no undergarments and she was pissed off now.

"You steal all these but forget bras and panties? What're you playing at?!"

Angelus had a wide grin now, his hand patted one of his coat outer pocket, "Since you've been bitchy with me all day, I just decide you don't get to have them for free."

Buffy growled, she lunged as if she was targeting him while in reality she was aiming for his outer pockets. Angelus, again, caught her with ease by brought her into his tight embrace – her arms were firmly pinned beside her body and he also took precautious for her leg. Buffy tried to use her forehead, but he managed avoiding the smacked as well, and while she busy struggling to get out her free hand moved slowly towards the pocket on her left where he patted it earlier. She did succeed grabbing it but before she put her hand inside Angelus changed their position until he back pushed against his chest and her armed pinned back.

"Your tricks won't work on me, Buffy. Now stay still, I'll give them to you in exchange of something," his spoke into her ears with seductive tone that both made her swooned and frighten.

Buffy pulled herself away, though she didn't go far enough as he still holding her hands, "Why do I get the feeling I won't like this 'exchange' thing?"

"You won't, in fact, I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Buffy hated the big vampire confident and devil-may-care attitude, she pondered her options; she couldn't use her dirty underwear anymore she had been wearing them for almost two days! She could just wear the clothes without undergarments as they ticked and loosed enough so it wouldn't show anything, but the fact show was currently with Angelus didn't sit right with that choice. Lastly, she could play his game, _'What's the worse he can ask? If it's a kiss I'm can live with that, ugh…,'_ she shuddered.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"So you're agreeing with it, yes?" he said with a mad grin.

Buffy regretted her decision instantly, "Tell me what do want first, then I'll think about it."

"No can do, lover, you'll reject for sure if I tell you now."

"That bad huh? Then I'll just wear those clothes then, now that I think about it I don't really need a bra and panty. Let go of me _now_."

"You sure love?" Angelus taunted her, he moved closer so they were pressed to one another again, "Not afraid I might do something to you?"

"You'll do something no matter what I choose, Angelus," Buffy yanked hard and her arms finally free – they were beginning to sore. She walked away grabbing the garments and was about to go to bathroom when he stopped her. Angelus blocked the door with his body and stared at her.

"Fine, I'll trade each of it with a kiss. So you have to give me two kiss, on the lips, if you want your bra and panty."

"That's it?" her answered stunned him – he thought Buffy would at least argued and tried negotiating but she now agreeing without a flinch. Is it really didn't matter for her? Then he realized she was bluffing him. He gave her sleazy smile and leaned on the door; he knew he had the upper hand no matter what she was going to do so he shouldn't fret.

"That's it, but I want those French kisses – with _tongue_," that was a dare, he was curious whether she would take it or not.

A pregnant paused; Buffy thought she could beat that asshole in his own game. She just had to dart her tongue a little and won her prize – just once, the bra she could let go but she needed a panty. She beaconed him bravely, "Come on, let get over with it then."

Angelus was pissed with her apathetic demeanour, 'Let's see how long you could keep it up.' Angelus swiftly trapped Buffy to the door before he started the kissing. He made sure his kiss was hard and dominating, he devoured her mouth and forced his way in so their tongue could battle each other – he won, obviously, then he added the sensation by sucking not just her lips but her tongue as well. He carefully made sure his fangs didn't touch her or else this would been over faster than he intended. Buffy herself did surprised and put up a fight in the end – he knew it, acting wasn't her best talent ever – but he wasn't having it, it was her fault anyway thinking she could challenge him and win. Her hand kept trying to push him off, but he held on.

"Angelus…," oh he loved hearing his name, and not Angel's, out of her mouth. "Angelus st-op…a-air…," by then he came to his sense and let her go. Buffy went limped in his arms and was breathing heavily, her face was so red from the heat and lacked air. Lone tear flowed on her hot cheek, looked like he went too far after all, kissing a feverish person.

"Need to cool down, love? Guess my kiss was too much for you, I'll take you to the bathroom then," he hauled Buffy up with bridal style and sat her on toilet lid. "Don't move too fast yet, you'll fall. And here's your prize." he chuckled before left her alone.

In her hand was placed a black lacy bra and panty that barely cover anything, Buffy really wanted to punch something – the wall, mirror, anything but most of all that lunatic vampire's face! She breathed deeply and washed her face and mouth not wanting his taste lingered on her, when done changing she went to the room, took her medicines and slept with cover over her head. She felt the bed trembling as the vampire laughed his ass off from her misery, he slept that night with her and moved down the basement neared the sunrise. The next morning, Buffy showered and ate breakfast alone then drank more medicines and did few exercises, her body was doing better than yesterday albeit still a bit hot and her head still spinning. She tried the front and back door of the house but they were locked as well for all the windows – _'How the hell he got us in?!'_ she thought, Angelus actually picked on the lock when broke in and had been using the same method when he left Buffy alone, but she didn't knew that not she could do the same thing. Gave up, she planned an ambushed when Angelus was about to leave for the night – she would use the scissor she found and jab it to his face, then she'll ran towards the nearest house to borrow a phone. Buffy was going to say she was kidnapped as she was sure Giles must had been contacting the CoW and police about her disappearance, and since Dutton just next to Sunnydale the news about her might already in town.

By afternoon however, all her chances were evaporated; Angelus entered the room when she was taking her medicines. He didn't say anything, just went over and sat down next to her then put his hand on her forehead. He seemed satisfied and nodded, letting her resumed drinking.

"You've heard about 'Slaypires,' Buff?" he asked out of nowhere.

"No, why? What's that? she answered carefully.

"It's a saying for a Slayer that turned into a vampire. I don't know who create it and the name sound uncreative, but Old Bat-Face once studied it back in the days."

Buffy shuddered, "There's no record of Slayer turn into a vampire, or any demon for that matter."

"Yeah, some say it's impossible. That's Slayer's a white warrior so each species cancels each other. But I'm thinking; all that strength and power, is it really came from a good place?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Buffy spat.

"No cursing," he pecked he lips, Buffy retaliated with a slap, but he deflected it. "Chill, lover, just think about it. The only difference between you and me is physically you're still alive and I'm not. You ever heard the saying 'to kill a monster you must become one'? I obviously killed a lot," Buffy muttered "No kidding" under hear breathe and he rolled his eyes. "So what about you love?"

Buffy gazed darken as she already knew where this conversation leaded, "What do you mean by that?"

"How many have you killed? Are all of them bad people?"

"Don't compare me to you, _Angelus_. I'm not going to fall for it. I kill to protect people, you just kill for fun," she seeted. _'The nerve! I already know I'm a killer too! Even though Giles said all those things, but my job was no better than an assassin, I know that but who does he think he—'_

"Do you ever think were your powers come from?" Angelus cut Buffy's mental rampant fumed.

Her silent greeted him, he honestly didn't know either where or how the Slayers were originally exist but he once heard Old Bat-Face said to Darla they were _created_ – he didn't said born, so either The Power That Be gifted mankind them or someone were creating girls like her. But he never sensed anything amiss from her so the first guess was more likely the corrected one, he said these stuff simply to riled her up. Angelus notice she were still deep in thought, surely the Watcher had explained she was a warrior of good, of light, so why did her face scrunch up with worry? After five minutes of silent, he was about to tell Buffy off when she eventually spoke.

"I don't know…," seeing Angelus confused face she sighed, "I don't know where they come from. My powers. Giles never mention it and I never ask, because it doesn't matter. What matter's how we use them, our purpose for those powers. Mine's to protect, yours to kill, that's _our_ difference."

An unexpected reaction came from Angelus, he laughed and clapped. His laughter was also different, it wasn't his usual mocking laughter but sounded like genuinely surprise – and if she dared said, impressed. He continued clapping as he spoke, "Very impressive, when did you become so wise, Buff? I'm so proud right now, I almost tearing up."

Buffy scoffed, _'Figures, this guy doesn't have anything nice to say.'_ "Why are we talking about these, again?"

"It's just small talks, Buffy. Friend do that with each other, no?"

" . , Angelus."

"Right we're deeper than that, lovers. I really do fancies you, Buff, you're the perfect lover; strong, feisty, _really good_ at sex. You even brought me back, which I never thank you for by the way, what do you want love? I could give you anything for that."

Hearing those words, her eyes went red. She didn't know what she was doing until she found herself sitting on top of Angelus' sprawled body, on the floor, with the scissor pressed firmly beside his neck. "DON'T YOU DARE JOKE ABOUT THAT! You're my biggest mistake! I should've listened to everyone about not getting involve with vampire, no matter how nice they are. I was _stupid _and_ selfish_, I thought we could work, Angel and I, but of course not. The worse of it, at the night we did it…I never realize I was killing him, the man I love so much for the first time! On top of that, every person you've killed since you got back – THEIR BLOOD IS ON MY HANDS! And now you said you want to thank me? The only way you can is by turning to dust, _right now_! No, even if _that_ happen it won't make up for my mistake, nor it would return all those innocents you've taken away! And do you know how I felt since that day? _ , _! I feel I don't deserve to be here anymore after what I did – _what I've caused_, I'm thinking about killing myself all the time, but it will just be me running away from my responsibility. I should atone my sins by keep living, killing people like you no matter who or what they are!"

By the time she was finish her outburst, Buffy took two seconds momentum to plunged the scissor deep into his neck, but that was all Angelus needed; in that two seconds window, he pushed Buffy and twisted her hand which was holding that makeshift weapon until an audibled _"crack"_ sounded. She howled in pain, but he just overlapped her body to the floor, his strength was overwhelming for her weaker body as Angelus sat up on her back and was holding her neck base in threatening position with his hand. But Buffy refused to give up, so she gathered what was left of her strength on her legs trying to both rolled free and threw him aside. Angelus noticed the movement and jumped – Buffy thought he was avoiding the impact but instead he caught her calves and broke them to. With both legs and one hand unusable, she crawled with one and tried reaching for the scissor that got detached earlier. Angelus reached it first, threw to furthest side of the room, then sat her up against him.

"To bad you're still under the weather, your stunt earlies could've seriously hurt me. Now, remember the talk about 'Slaypire'? We're going to test that theory," his armed and legs circled around her as a dead lock. Buffy wouldn't be able to escape with her injuries, though he still made sure his face was away from her head's reach.

Buffy was in so much pain he almost couldn't give a reply – her broken bones weren't punctured her skins, but they definitely broken badly. Buffy regulated her breathing and spoke, "Don't..you..dare…Angelus…," she panted.

"This is my thanks to you, Buff. Make sure you survive and find me," after whispered the words he wasted no time to bite her neck, draining her. Her struggled was futile and when she ceased moving, and her hearth rate almost gone, he bitten his own wrist then forced it onto Buffy's mouth. He made sure he gave enough and made her swallowed the blood. As her eyes began to close and her vision went darken, the only thing she able picked up was Angelus voice "See you in a few, lover," and something warmed and wet pressed to her lips, then she blacked out.

* * *

_Crawford Mansions, midnight…_

It had been two almost 2 nights since Angelus disappeared without a word after visiting the Slayer at the hospital. Spike had regained his ability to walk again, albeit shakily at first because he hadn't been using them for a while, and had been nursing Drusilla. She was severely broken from her Sire's beating; parts of her face and other skins were tore open, her bones broken in too many places and the most infuriating thing was she had been refusing to feed. A dense as she was most of the time, Drusilla always clung hard on Angelus thus she must had concluded from the way he reacted she was no longer his 'masterpiece.' Spike had watched since the first day he joined the "Whirlwind" family how Dru always got jealous whenever Darla robbed all Angelus attention – which happened most of the time – and no matter what he did, he could never really uplifted her spirit, even when they were alone. Angelus was dominating most of her past memories, the one that directly Sired her and had been dotted on her with false affection. That was one of the reasoned he often persuaded Dru on leaving the family with him whenever he left babysitting her by the older vampires, but she always refused, not wanting to leave her Daddy's side even after all he had done. He wreaked her so badly, but ironically in her mind the worst treatment he could ever did to her was by getting bored with herself. It had happened several times, but Angelus always back to her, most of it was for her body only or her Sight but Dru still felt happy and satisfied. This time though, she probably thought she had met her matched and wasn't going to get her Daddy back. Drusilla loathed the Slayer, even more than her 'Grand-mommy,' Darla and worse of all she hated herself for the inability to do anything about it.

Spike understand his Sire frustration and kept by her side almost all the time, "Dru, you gotta eat. Come on, pet, I got you favourite here and put the blood in glass so it'll be easy to drink."

Drusilla looked at her Prince, in his hand was a glass of a baby's fresh blood – she could smell it – but her appetite was next to none. She felt tired, more than after she was injured or when she had her visions, she felt like ready to give up for real for the first time. She shook her head and turned from his offer, Spike had forced her to eat the night Angelus was gone – a second after the sun was no longer shone, he rushed outside hunting but not without telling the minions to take care of her. He was really a peculiar vampire; she knew she had chosen right when he found him. Her Spike could, and had, really became her Prince, knight and caretaker. She could feel the love he had for her, the same love that would had gotten him killed by the older vampires if he was so useful and 'skilful.' However, Drusilla couldn't stop her yearning for her 'Daddy' and kept expecting scraps of his attention. She hated but loved the big vampire at the same time, she was supposed to be his only princess, his only masterpiece and she hung on the false hope for decades.

Meanwhile, Spike signed in frustration, "Enough is enough, Dru. You're going to drink this even if I have to force you," and forced her he did as she still wouldn't budged an inch. Her condition wasn't as bad as the first; the scratches had healed, and bones were mended. Some bruises were still prominent but that was due to her refusing to eat. After he done feeding her, he sang entertaining his Dark Goddess when all of the sudden they heard a familiar whistle added with their minions chattering. "I'll go outside for a moment, pet. Stay put." When he got outside, he saw the soddin' prick who made his Sire like that conversing with few younger ones.

"Hey boy, I see you got your legs back. About time, though that wheelchair kinda suit you a lot."

"Where the hell have been?! You bloody take off after beating Drusilla to a pulp, you blighter!" Spike pounced on him and almost succeeded landing a punch on his cheek before Angelus caught his fist. Spike doubled over as he felt his hand almost crushed by the other's pressured, '_Is this really Angelus? Must be, no one else had a presence like that guy but this strength! I knew he always strong, but this just crazy! He wasn't like this be—'_

Angelus threw him to the wall neared fireplace, his back hit it and the wall cracked slightly. Everyone stunned, including Spike, they all notice the power difference with Angelus now and two days ago. He laughed seeing the confusion, "Surprise? Believe me, so am I," he walked over toward Spike and pulled him up. "That's actually what I want to talk about with you, boy. Let's go out for a bit."

Spike nodded and followed his Grandsire to rooftop; he could feel his entire arm was still trembling from the impact. He wasn't able to control his curiosity anymore and started shooting question, "What was that? How—where did you get so much strength? Where _were_ you? What you've been _doing_? Who did you meet? What did you do to the Slayer? Did you kill her? Where's she? Did you—"

"Wow, slow down, boy. I was the one who want to ask some question, but I guess I'll answered you first; one, I left for Dutton after going to Sunnydale Memorial. Two, I've been staying there in some abandoned house outskirt of that town. Third, I didn't meet up with anyone, only Buffy and that whelp at the hospital. Fourth, I was the one who took her and been nursing her. Fifth, I didn't kill her, well at least I hope not but we'll see tomorrow."

"Bloody hell, you've been next town all these days?! Her team been frantic, even her Watcher been snooping around here – he came by at night, just scooping from far then he came back in the morning. He never went inside, just scouting alone. Why did you take her anyway? And nursing, _ye gods_! Dru's been down since you left bastard, and what do you mean by that fifth point? You hid her somewhere like soddin' hide-and-seek game?"

Angelus chuckled darkly, his eyes lighted with strange excitement, "Something like that, you'll know tomorrow. I don't want to ruin the surprise," he grinned. "So boy, I want to ask, when you killed that Chinese Slayer you bite her right?"

"Yeah, so what?" Spike was confused, _'Why suddenly talked about it? Did he finally want to kill the blond Slayer or what?'_ he thought inside.

"Did you taste her blood?"

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I tasted her, you nit."

"Not like that _boy_, I mean did you drink her blood?"

"Well yeah, some, but I didn't drain her. Just took half a pint, I think."

"What did you feel after that? So many theories about drinking the Slayers blood but no vampire I've met even done that, except you and Old Bat-Face. I never had a chance to ask him before, but I'm curious now. What happen after you drank her blood?" Angelus was pushing with eagerness. He never got so interested in Slayer like this, Spike noted, aside from the occasional jealousy because he the fact he never got to kill one.

Spike wrinkled his nose, trying hard to remember. He honestly almost forgotten about the Chinese Slayer, the one left impression on him was Nikki – the Slayer from New York backed in 1977 – because his fight with her was one of the most incredible. It was always like that for him, targeting the Slayer was never about just killing them and most of all not for their blood, but it was for the fight. He was bored after years no one could satisfy his thirst for fighting as most of who came looking for a fight with him never a challenge enough. A for the Chinese Slayer, she was strong but less than Nikki and even further from Buffy's level, still she was a real challenge. Spike had a vague memory around the after-fight, "Didn't remember much really, I bit her and drank a little then I felt…incoherent for a while, then the life from the blood filled me. The sensation almost felt like an aphrodisiac."

"Right, Old Bat-Face also got some sort of strength to break free from his binding after drinking Buffy's blood…So it never been the "The Killer of the Dead" like most of us thought. Did you get unusual symptom after that?"

"What're you reaching actually? I didn't have any as you well known, you were with me after that for _years_, mate."

Angelus pondered, "Oh right, guess I just never ask about it before."

"Right, you never did, so why the sudden interest now, Peaches?" Spike muddled.

"Watch it boy," he growled over his old hated nickname, "Don't make me pull out that tongue right now."

He scoffed, "Like I never heard that before. Anyway, why the hell you're asking about Slayers blood?"

There was a paused, "You never drain Slayer before? Not even the second one?" he asked instead.

"No, unlike you, you soddin' prick, it was all about the fight for me. Not the kill," Spike curled his lips in disgusted. For Angelus, his hunting was about torturing his preys then kill them. He never picked a fight with someone in his league unless it was for occasional brawled, but he was never serious about it. He enjoyed killing, different with him who never played with his food.

"We got our own style, I'm psychopath and you're the softie so let's leave it at that. I ask you these because I too have tasted Slayer's blood so I was just comparing experiences," he waved nonchalantly.

"You actually drank from her?!" Spike stared him incredulous, "You're cruel, Peaches. That girl love Angel you know," he was shaking his head when he realized something, "Wait, did you drain her? That's why you said you hope you didn't kill her?"

Angelus grinned, "Finally you catch up, Will. I did, but she won't die I'm sure of it. She's a though one."

"If you just left her somewhere after that she won't make it until the morning, you nit."

"Don't worry. I gave her something to make sure she survives."

"Really? And what could that possibly be?" he asked in a dubious tone.

Angelus answered lightly, "I gave her my blood."

**[Chapter update: the next chapter will still rotate around BtVS Ep 21. Hope you like this chapter! If you have the time, kindly leave comment for this chapter, would love hearing from you readers. Thank you!]**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER VI**

**[A/N: Hai readers, how are you doing? Really sorry about this Chapter VI, I don't know what happen. I've upload it on Sunday but turns out it doesn't show up. I ask my friends who use too and they told me to check my email, so I did and there was no problem. One of them say she has experiences something like it and tell me to just reupload because it sometimes happens. My fault too for not double check it like usual, so sorry for the late update]**

_End of March 1998_

Upon Buffy's disappearance, Giles was beyond furious. At that day, he found Xander banging his door at an ungodly hour, yelling name like a lunatic. He didn't even had any chance to ask what was going on let alone scolded him for the rude wakeup called because the moment he opened the door, Xander entered in full velocity headed straight to the weapon chest. All the while filling him in on the situation.

"Hurry G-man, he's there with Buffy right now! I've been calling everyone, but no one answer! We gotta go now! That asshole even brings freaking flowers, like goto a funeral, he's definitely gonna try doing something to her! Even with all the police there they won't be able to stop him! A stake alone won't do, so I rush here immediately! Put your coat G-man, we got—"

Giles yanked him hard so he would focus, "Alexander Harris, _slow down_, explain clearly what happen! Why aren't you at the hospital? Don't you on guard duty today? Is Buffy okay?!"

"No she's not, Angelus is there NOW. We gotta go, Giles!"

At that moment, it was as if his blood frozen, "WHAT? Why didn't you just call me?! Why do you leave him alone with him?!"

"I tried calling everyone—you especially but no one's picking up! I tried to stop him but what can _I_ do _alone_, and without causing other's harm? The hospital still full of people so I can't do anything reckless, right? That's why I ran all the way here! We need to go, Giles, NOW!" he yelled panicky.

Giles went upstairs dressed in flurry, he saw many miscall from Xander and cursing himself for forgetting to turn the ring back on after school was over. He rushed back down, gathered bottles of holy waters, along with a silver dagger that could fitted under his shirt and jacket. He couldn't bring the bow gun because they were going to Sunnydale Memorial. They took 'Gilesmobile' and at that time he wished he had traded the bloody thing long ago, like Buffy always suggested in her many annoying comments – what was the point keeping a car that didn't run fast when you needed to anyway, even if it was a classic? Xander was skittish the whole ride and almost ran up without him when they entered the hospital parking lot. As Xander had said the hospital packed with quite a few people, Giles even saw a few of polices loitering around the hall, so he told Xander to act calm as possible without drew their attention. When arrived on the floor where Buffy's room was, they saw a nurse talking frantically with two officers. Both of them were too far so they couldn't hear her voice, but Giles could made up a few words she was saying; the nurse was reporting Buffy missing.

"The patient is female, still in her teen name Buffy Summers. She admitted two days ago by her mother. If I remember correctly, she was a hit-and-run victim, but her wounds aren't severe. She has high fever and beside from occasionally response, she hasn't fully conscious yet since the first day. She's still sleeping when we tell one of her friends that visiting to go home."

"When's the last time you check on her?" one of the officers said.

"Hmm…around 8.15 p.m."

"She's still not awake even when her friend's here?"

"Not really, sometimes she opens her eyes and mumble a few words, but her fever is high, so her mind probably isn't really awakened yet."

"You confirm that the man is indeed her friend?"

"Yes, he's her age and come visit with her other school friends on the first day she's here, along with one of their teachers, I think…They seem really close, even her mother didn't mind leaving her with them."

Giles decided they were wasting times eavesdropping and just had to go straight to Angelus's mansion now, since it would be suspicious if they suddenly show up here at the obviously late hour. When they got there, the place was quiet. Giles ordered Xander to stay in the car and kept the engine on in case they needed to escape fast. He brought the dagger but no stake, instead he took couple of glass bottle which had a cloth in each of its lid's mouth, inside the bottles was a liquid that Xander thought smelled like petrol. He helped Giles lit them up the he witnessed something he never thought from G-man; he tossed the makeshift Molotov bomb towards the mansion, when the bombs broken the plants surrounding it started to burn. They heard commotions from inside and three of unfamiliar vampire came out, one of them brought Spike who was still using a wheelchair.

"What in bloody hell, Watcher? Is this a pathetic effort to cover your sick Slayer?" Spike yelled.

"Where are they?" Giles asked coldly.

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Stop playing dumb, tell that motherfucker to get out and hand over Buffy!"

"What?" Spike was dumfounded, "The Slayer isn't here you blighter! Have you finally gone senile, Watcher?"

Giles fished out a bottle of holy water, unstoppered it and threw the content with precision aimed towards one of the young vampires closest to him. The vampire gave a yelp and backed out as his arms burned at the spot he hit from the young vampire's efforted blocking the water. It seemed they haven't been taught about things that could harmed them, not that he surprised as he sure the older ones must had thought them as expendable tools. Giles then yelled, "I won't ask again, hand over her NOW!"

"She's not here you lunatic! I don't know what Peaches did, but he hasn't comeback since left for the hospital."

"Where's your other hideout?"

"There isn't. Here's the only place for Auralians," Spike gave exasperated sigh and whistled loudly. In a second eight other vampires stood next to him, ready to attack, "I suggest you get out of here, Watcher. You're out numbered, plus we're not interest in your old _expire_ _blood_. You can leave the whelp if you want, though I think he won't taste better," Spike mocked.

A pregnant pause and Giles growled, "I don't trust you, _vampire_."

Spike rolled his eyes, "As you should. You guys can search from top to bottom and still won't find them. Now _leave_, before I told these guys to sic on you necks."

Seeing the vampire began to move forward, Giles knew Spike was right. He ran back to the car and told Xander to speed up. The wisest thing to do was tried again in the morning when the sun would provide extra protection. Right now, he had no choice but to wait and notified the CoW about their situation.

* * *

_Early April 1998_

After that night, Giles was busy tried to calm a distraught Joyce, who received a call from hospital early in the morning after the hospital staff, security and few police officer searched the place and area around it couldn't find her. Amid her frantic stated she called Hank, her ex-husband and Buffy's biological father, who now lived in Spain. Joyce knew even though they weren't really in speaking terms after she found out about his infidelity that led to the divorce, but Hank loved his daughter with all his heart. He took cared Buffy previous case about the Hemery gym, so she came out cleaned without any bad record, both kept in touch and sent gifts every birthday and Father's Day. Hank gave hefty sum of child support and gave Buffy separated allowance – since moved from LA, Buffy stopped being spendthrift and chose to save most of it for collage's fund. He even tried to help paying the Gallery establishment and the house mortgage, but Joyce refused, saying she could afford that much and he just need to take care Buffy's, plus she didn't want his pity money for her. When she told him what had happened, his respond was exactly as Joyce predicted; Hank swiftly told he would call his contacts in LA and hired a private detective. It was because he didn't want to just rely on the police, especially with his daughter current condition. He felt so bad he wasn't there and wouldn't be able to fly right away since there were projects he couldn't leave behind. The detective or PI came in the evening, asking detailed questions on Buffy's daily life, her behaviour since the divorce, her activities nowadays, the people and places she used to hang out and other stuffs. He also asked about Joyce's life here.

"Do you have a business rival, Mrs. Summers?"

"No, this is a small town and I'm the only Gallery around, plus is not like my business really booming or something."

"No other people who seem jealous of you or anything?"

Joyce paused and thought, "There's no one really came to mind…And our neighbourhood is at the good part of the town."

"I've heard there are quite cases of missing people here, and recently a serial killer?"

"Oh God…you don't thing Buffy's already…," Joyce immediately went pale and she felt sick. If something happened to her only daughter…

The PI quickly calmed her down, "Oh no, ma'am. I've seen the report and kidnapping doesn't seem fit with the serial killer's MO. Plus you daughter missing from the hospital, right? There's no way a person like that act at such public place. Now, are you certain there's no one that could have an ill intention to you or your daughter?"

"No, there's really isn't anyone…Oh! There's one! Buffy told me she had a problem with a guy she was sort of seeing before. His name's Angel, I've seen him once – tall, wide shoulder, dark hair, Buffy said he's in collage and I think he's around 20s. He tutors her and Willow at the library, but after Buffy said he became possessive or obsessive, they quit it."

"Do you know any other information of him? Has he had any contact with your daughter recently?"

"None that I know. Buffy spend all her time with her friends and Mr. Giles, the school librarian."

"Alright, thank you for your time, ma'am. I'll contact you again if there's any lead on your daughter whereabout."

As for the rest of Scooby gang, they were a messed; Willow was like a broken waterworks ever since she read the note Angelus left behind – couple of people from CoW had taken the note, flowers and erased some security footages when one of them would guarded Buffy at night. Their network was proven to be vast and deep enough to manipulate the police reports and media. Giles said it was a given, since the Council of Watcher had been around for a long time and frankly had an impressive amount of funding behind them. A guy named Anderson, whom Giles secretly thought could be part of a 'non-public operative,' had delivered the notes as well the flowers Xander had mentioned Angelus brought when visiting Buffy to his apartment the next night. He called the others so they could also read it – Xander who was already not in a good condition became even more 'unresponsive' after reading it. He spaced out all the time, not responding to anything they said to him and from Cordelia's report he had barely ate nor drank, but she couldn't blame him as her face turned pale under all that tan. The massage was clear; Buffy would be dead if they couldn't find her in 3 days. Willow had been putting her computer and hacking skills to the maximum and went through every single report from hospitals, police networks and even from funeral homes in efforted finding her best friend, whom she hoped still alive and healing somewhere so she could run from Angelus. Oz had been around and kept her both busy and distracted, while both preparing for the next full moon. He had also asked his bandmates to spread the missing person's posters.

The searched continued without but without much progress. On the second day, they all, including Xander, being questioned further by the PI even after answering the police questions regarding the case. Overall, each of them gave the same answers to both parties but when the PI asked about Angel, they caught off guard. The police didn't ask about him which means Buffy's mother just remembered her daughter's previous warning. How Willow wished she could tell all about it was indescribable, but one looked from Giles made her desire evaporated. There was no need bringing more harms especially to those who were never set foot in this side of the world, so they lied; Willow said both her and Buffy met him when she helping Buffy for a test at the public library, he told them he was 22 and on a break from his Master degree collage. Willow told the PI both of them never hung out with him outside beside from occasionally seeing him at the Bronze. When the PI asked his contact and address Willow stuttered.

"We-we delete h-his number after Buffy h-h-having problem with him, a-and we never knew his address. He j-just said he stay with a friend because he's ju-just tr-traveling here." She could see the PI doubtful eyes but when the others gave same stories he finally believed and left with promised to keep in contacted with Giles. He wouldn't be able to track him anyway, Angelus had been dead for more than two centuries and had no identification, at least as far as they knew. Giles had also contacted the CoW to see if Angel used any kind of fake identification but so far they found nothing. He also asked assistant from Kendra's and her Watcher. They scheduled her to arrive tomorrow, this time she would travel by a plane, and would temporally station there until Buffy was found, alive – if not she would permanently move and guard the Hellmouth.

While waited Kendra's arrival, the spent the rest of their time as productive as possible; Willow busy herself catching up with schoolwork and helping Oz prepared for the full moon, Xander still not fully recovered but he and Cordelia were helping Giles with nightly patrol. By the time Kendra arrived at Giles apartment, the sun was almost set. The Scooby gangs had dinner together and then left, leaving tonight's patrol for Giles and Kendra only as for their own safety – they weren't really thrilled about it but Giles told them they could help Willow looked after Oz instead, since it was night of a full moon today. Both the Watcher and the Slayer set out at exactly at 10 p.m. since they had to search the entire 12 cemetery sites at Sunnydale because Angelus didn't mention exactly which of the cemetery he was talking about in the note – when he first arrived, Giles was dumbfounded for a small town to have _that_ many of burial sites, _'How charming,'_ he once thought. They've been looking at five locations, Restfield and Shady Hill included, but found no nothing, broke into few of mausoleum too. Not a single person was there, not even a vampire, new grave or even a freshly dug up dirt. Now the were at Sunnydale Cemetery, the biggest one in Sunnydale, and Kendra wanted to split up so they could look around faster but Giles said it wasn't a very good idea.

"Angelus is unpredictable, Kendra, plus we don't know if he'll be alone or not too. If he brings his Whirlwind family and their minions, we'll be easily out of number."

"But Mr. Giles, you said Buffy's survival depends on us finding her _today_. We're running out of time, it's already nighttime, which means—"

"_Which means_ Buffy could already be dead, I know," Giles said coldly, "But I have faith in her and we'll be useless for anyone if we end up hurt or worse, so we stick together."

The finality toned in Giles voice silenced Kendra to protest further. When she first heard the news she couldn't believe it, Buffy was a strong Slayer, even from her that had been training most of her life, Kendra even though she could be one of the strongest one with her untraditional view and orthodox methods so to hear she was kidnapped by a vampire was unfathomable. She also thought the whole thing was sketchy – _'Why would a vampire bothered to kidnap a Slayer in the first place? If she had been sick as they told her Watcher that meant logically the vampire could have just ended her life then and there, but he didn't?'_ And the vampire was Angel nonetheless, the one that had been helping them – Mr. Giles said he reverted back to this "Angelus" who was like another personality of him and had been attacking them, but he left out the details of how did it happened even to his fellow Watcher. She suspected the 'how' it happened involved the relationship between Buffy and Angel but she made no effort to filled in her Watcher about that, it was private and Kendra had seen the big vampire posed no danger so she let it go. She was still curious about it though and had attempted to pry a little bit information from Buffy's team and the were being tight-lipped, _'All of them really loyal to her. I wish I have that kind of support too…,'_ her trail of thought disturbed as voice called out to them.

"What took you so long?" Angelus all but shouted to them. Kendra was taken aback by how different he felt to her now; the scent of his old blood was more apparent, and his aura felt…dark. She felt goosebumps rose all over her, no vampire had ever made her felt this way and she could admit she was scared at him now. Beside her, Giles was readying his bow gun.

"Where is she, Angelus?" he asked as he aimed the weapon at the big vampire. Kendra also pulled out her trusty stake, 'Mr. Pointy.'

"I see you bring the other Slayer, wise."

"ANSWER THE GODDAMN QUASTION!"

"Calm down Watcher, you'll pop a vein yelling like that," Angelus chuckled as he obviously taunting them.

Kendra decided to spoke up, "Where do you keep Buffy, vampire?"

"Kendra isn't it? I still owe you a 'gratitude' for locking me and almost make me burn from the fucking sun."

Kendra was a bit confused, "I don't want your gratitude."

"It was sarcasm, love."

Giles gritted his teeth listening their bantered, "Where's Buffy? What in the bloody hell did you do to her?"

"You might want to point it elsewhere, Giles. It's not me you should shoot with that," Angelus smirked. When he moved backwards, both Giles and Kendra noticed for the first time he was standing on top of a freshly dug up dirt – a makeshift grave with no tombstone or marking whatsoever. Giles felt his stomach dropped to his feet, his couldn't breath as if his lungs stopped working. His mind flashed with images of his Slayer – his bright, strong, stubborn Slayer – then a wave of devastation washed over him, how could he tell Joyce that his only daughter had died…He failed, yet again, protecting one that was important to him from this filthy son of the bitch. He wanted to yell, he wanted to fell crying on the ground, but most of all he wanted to kill him. Giles shot a round of wooded arrows from his bow gun as Kendra also leaped into action by trying to block and stake Angelus, but he managed narrowly slipped away leaving the sound of his laughter echoed through the empty night. Giles hooked his arrow again and was about to go after the psychotic bastard when Kendra held his arm.

"I feel presence of another vampire," Kendra whispered.

"It's a cemetery Kendra, the lot of them hand around here," he replied with a slight annoyance in his tone. He didn't give a damn about other vampires, there was only one that currently occupied his mind and he needed to quickly go after him.

"No Mr. Giles, I sense a vampire coming from _under_ that."

Giles followed the direction where Kendra's finger pointed and again, he felt something in him dropped to his feet – possibly his heart this time – as Kendra directing him to the unmarked grave that according to Angelus hosted Buffy's body in it. Before he could say anything, the soil started to move. Kendra took position in front of Giles while he jumped back and aimed his bow gun toward the ground as it filled with sounds of something cracked followed by scratching. They braced themselves as a hand emerged from within the soil, followed by a figure jumped out revealing one Buffy Summers, looking completely healthy and 'unharmed,' while at the same time she was wearing a look that she once called 'vamp face.'

* * *

Angelus was grinning madly as he secretly watched his newest creation awoken from her bed soil – Buffy would be his greatest achievement and masterpiece he ever made, no one could outmatch him. Spike might have been the vampire that, so far, had killed the most Slayers but his name would finally beat his boy's backed to second place. Never before in history a Slayer turned into a vampire or any kind of demons, yet now he did it, he had managed to turned Buffy into her lifetime enemy. The processed itself wasn't a certain thing, as they had discussed before there were no records of A Slayer being turned. That what had made Angelus decided to kidnapped and nursed Buffy to near health first before changing her, he thought with that she would have larger chance surviving and it seemed his guess was spotted on. Now there would only be two outcomes; Buffy killed her Watcher and fellow Slayer out of hunger, or she would be killed by them instead. He hoped for the first, but either way it was a win-win scenario for him.

He himself didn't stick around to see which would play out and simply left to feed then returned to his mansion. Angelus was sauntering into the living room, whistled merrily in his devil-may-care attitude. The minions as well as Spike and Drusilla, who was sitting on the sofa, payed a close looked on him; they knew what he had done and many of them still couldn't believe it – what vampire in their right mind would tempted drinking a Slayer entire blood anyway when it said the blood could kill you? Even the late Master didn't do that and he was the oldest of them! Spike had also left utterly speechless when Angelus lightly told him, after that he was curtained the Slayer would die since being a vampire who had essence od demon contradicting her very own core power that given by "The Powers That Be." He was positive the fight between the dark and light power would kill even Buffy whom he thought one of the strongest in Slayer's line, but now, judging from the satisfied look his Grandsire wore, it was apparently a success.

"Oi Peaches! You look happy," Spike said warily.

Angelus walked over then gave Spike and Drusilla a hot kiss – on the lips – before plopped down on another chair. He was giddy and laughing, "Today could be the best day of my life, boy. Even topped the day Darla turn me."

"That good huh? Everything went well then?"

"_Super well_," he grinned.

"Well let it out man, tell us what happen."

"All went as I planned, the Watcher actually called another Slayer and searching around. Then they find me, and I show them where Buffy's buried then I left."

"That's it?!" Spike said incredulously, "You didn't see she turn or not?"

"I hid just outside the place for a while, I saw her dug up that shallow grave and came out all vamp faced."

"Ye God, she actually survives. I really thought she would've been dead."

"Technically, she _is_ dead, boy," Angelus chuckled.

Spike grumbled, "You know what I mean, _Peaches_." He hugged Dru who was silent now whenever they neared Angelus, he didn't know it was out of fear or she had just given up on him. These last two days had been a bit of nightmare for her, Angelus used her like a personal sex slaved. Always leaving her battered and bruised. He even did him, something he hadn't felt in a long time, but he wasn't as punishing to him than he was with Dru. The sex or the anal itself he didn't particularly hated since it was a normal thing when the four of them still travelled together, but he hated Angelus sadistic streak he had shown Dru and the fact Spike couldn't do anything beside nursing Dru back liked some messy leftover. His action was almost the same when he was still in good terms with the Duchess – back then Angelus and Darla were a team versus the 'Young Ones,' that was them. They were a bunch of sadistic and tyrannical bastard. How he acted now, Spike was certain it wasn't just because Dru broke the "do-not-take-other-Aurelian-prey" rule but it was due to the fact she laid her hands-on Buffy. Spike sigh, he might be could held himself against Angelus but with Drusilla around, he wasn't sure he could defend them both at the sometime against that 'Scourge of Europe.' He shook his head and resumed asking, "So what happen after that? She killed or got killed?"

Angelus looked thoughtful when he answered, "Don't know, I didn't stay that long," _'I probably should…,'_ he thought inside.

"What's the odds? I vote she got killed since she's new-born."

"The Slayer really dead, my Prince?" Dru spoke at last.

"We don't know yet, Dru," Angelus answered with biting annoyance, "Guess we'll see tomorrow, I vote she killed them."

"Sure you are," Spike couldn't help but made a cynical comment. He had suspicion that what Angelus felt towards the blond Slayer wasn't his usual obsession to a prey. 'It must be deeper than that,' but Spike wisely kept that thought to himself or else he, too, would be subjected to Angelus wrath that probably ended his un-life for good – the prick always balked the idea od love or compassion, saying the were human's feeling and he despised the fact he was once a weak human.

Angelus suddenly stood, pulling Drusilla up and dragging her towards his room. Spike cursed lowly, no doubt he was about shagging Dru hard again. But he stopped then looked behind, "Coming, Will? Think today worth a celebration huh?"

Spike was stunned from the invitation, "Yeah, sure," he tried to sound nonchalantly as he followed them inside. This was a good thing, he could distract him from getting to rough at Drusilla, no matter how much the bint liked the pain her Sire caused. Spike just had to hold on for a while, he had a few escape plans thought so him and Drusilla could safely flee from this wretched place and Angelus grip once and for all.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Sunnydale Cemetery…_

They were frozen with silent. Kendra, even with all those years of training, wasn't prepared to face off with her fellow Slayer like this, even after she had been morphed into the very creature that made their existence a necessary. And Giles…his was completely stalled; inside his mind he was wreaking all the information from his studied to become a Watcher. A Slayer couldn't be turned! No vampire had ever dared to drain a Slayer's blood before! It said in small amount, the blood could give extra powers to demons or vampires but to drink all of it was a suicide. This twisted possibility never crossed his mind, he thought the worst that could happened was she died but Angelus had proved them wrong. Giles cursed himself for underestimating Angelus whom the MO he thought were about toying and killing his prey. Giles always viewed him as a dangerous coward because he always came after those who obviously weaker than him, unlike his family member Spike who often recklessly sought thrills through fights where the possibility of him winning and losing always at 50-50 chances. Today would mark how low and sadistic that motherfucker could actually be, he just deplored with the fact that the records would be written upon what happened to his young Slayer.

When Buffy began to move, Giles and Kendra were snapped out from the shock upon seeing the version of her that stood in front of them. It pained Giles to no end of how he now must end his Slayer's life with his own hands – and Kendra's. Deep in his heart, Giles vowed to exterminate Angelus and his goons from this earth with all the magic powers and ability Ripper could mustered, even if it was the last thing he would ever do. Giles sneaked a look at Kendra, and she nodded with understanding, as they prepared to launch an attack, again, they were surprised when suddenly Vampire-Buffy fell on the ground. Trembled, she moved her arms to hug her body then looked up towards them. She inhaled a breath before swiftly covered her nose and mouth.

"Giles?" she called out, "Help me…please step away from me I can smell you blood…You too Kendra." She screamed "Hurry!" when seeing no respond from her allies.

Her yelled finally brought them on movement as they quickly began to back off, but it wasn't fast enough for Buffy so she too distanced herself and only stopped when she was about 10 meters away from them. She then shouted, "Back to your apartment NOW, Giles! I'll follow you guys there but just to be safe, don't invite me in later!"

This time they heeded her instruction and backtracked to Giles car that parked outside of the cemetery area. When they got to the Citroën, Giles was out of breath, but he immediately floored it when Kendra buckled her seatbelt next to him. He parked right in front of his door and all but threw himself and Kendra's in, though he left the door wide opened. As he regulated his breathing, he aimed the bow gun to the opened door – just in case – and told Kendra to call other Scoobies and notify them what was going on. Buffy showed up a minuet after Giles barked the order, kept a safe distance while stood in line with the door. She asked where Kendra was, which Giles answered with the truth. She nodded then began telling her story.

"These all must've be strange for you," smiling as she gestured her hands to herself and her vamped face.

Giles strengthen his stance, still aiming the weapon to her but Buffy didn't seem to mind it. "I think _strange_ is understatement, _maddening_ would be more like it," came his stiff answered.

"I won't harm you Giles, or the others I promise. Not intentionally at least—"

"How is it you can remain compose?" Giles cut her rambling.

"I'll tell you from beginning first yeah? You should sit, it'll take a while."

Kendra was back just in time and pulled a nearby chair for Giles, she heard them clearly even as she was on the phone thanks to the Slayer's hearing. She stood beside now seated Giles, stake in hand, and listened to Buffy's story. She told them how Angelus kept her locked up in a confiscated house at Dutton, just next to Sunnydale. She told all the details from her pathetically tried to fight him off in her sick condition, how he nursed and provided her with food, waters and medicines. How he taunted her, and she tried to escape when he wasn't around but to no avail, until the time he provoked her which resulted their fight and him finally turned her. She also mentioned to Giles the lore of what Slayer's blood could do to vampires and demons that Angelus had mentioned briefly before he bit her. She told them the last thing she remembered was Angelus faded voice before waking up inside what she found out later was a wooden coffin. She knew what she had become, and she guessed where she was. She punched through the woods and scavenged the soil with one hand while the other was covering her mouth and nose so she wouldn't inhale the dirt and bugs. The next was as they already knew.

"How do you able to converse like this? New-born vampire usually can't see past the hunger, yet here you are all control over," Giles might sound sceptical but inside he was hoping for an impossible miracle. Kendra remained silent; she sensed a vampire from her but couldn't see it in her. As if the only changed was her face but it wasn't supposed to be like that. When someone turned into a vampire their soul switched with one of a demon, that was why she usually felt some kind of darkness around them, but Buffy had none of it which confused her.

Buffy smiled at her Watcher's worry, "That's all thanks to Sineya guidance actually," she smiled.

"Sineya? The first Slayer?" Kendra spoke, shocked.

"Yeah, I saw her. It kinda like a Slayer dream, I guess. We met while I was unconscious as Angelus, _that bastard_," she grumbled in soft menacing voice that Giles never heard from her before, "buried me here. By the way, how long I've been gone?"

"Three days today," Kendra answered.

"Huh…I've been unconscious for a day and half then."

"Continue on, please," Giles had put the bow gun down on his lap and started polishing his glasses, a gestured Buffy knew all to well when he felt nervous or stressed out.

"Right, sorry. So I met her in the dream, the landscape's some kind of dessert I think, she didn't actually speak to me, directly or not, but I still can understand her. It's like she planted a knowledge and understanding in my head. She 'told' me what I'm becoming, but that I shouldn't be scared then…she showed me how the first Slayer was made," she looked directly at Giles that had stopped his polishing and wore a terrified look on his face. She nodded, expected this reaction, "So you already knew," she said with an even tone.

A pregnant paused and Giles sigh, "The teach all Watchers about the Slayers, including their origin. It's a dark, well-kept secret," he confessed. Kendra looked at him and when Giles wouldn't return her gaze she switched to Buffy, expecting an explanation.

"It was in ancient time, around what we call now as Africa. A girl, a native girl, named Sineya was _made_ into a living breathing weapon by few _men_ to fight many ancient demons and Old Ones that used to roam this Earth. They fused her with a powerful demon, made her have its strength, speed, agility, rapid healing and a killer instinct. She fought all over the world until she died, _alone_. She was the first Slayer that started our line and the _men_, the _"Shadowmen"_ she called them, were _the_ founder of our own Council of Watcher. They _made her_, _chained her_, and _used her_ without her consent. Her union with the demon turned her into one, then it passed down to us by The Powers That Be to fight all evil as she did long time ago." She looked at Kendra, unsurprise with the betrayal look plastered on her face since her first reaction was exactly the same, but now she just feeling blue for her Sineya and her Slayers sisters. Now she shifted her gaze at Giles, "She's really strong, not because of the dark powers but from her strength in forgiveness," this caught Giles attention as he looked up to her again, "She forgive what _you guys_ did to her because she knew it was necessary or our earth would've been destroyed. Now she looked after us, the Slayers, _her_ lines. She told me it was okay, that being a demon isn't the end of the world and it _won't_ make me into an evil thing. My choices will determine that. So, _I choose_ to keep living and still fighting evil, men or demons. But since I'm petty and not that gracious, I'll give CoW rounds of smacks later for being entitled into slaving us."

Bu the end of her speech, Kendra was crying, and Giles looked her with so much regrets but also a whole lot of pride. More than that he was relieved, his Slayer—his Buffy had stayed true to and with herself, she had beaten the demon soul just like Sineya did. Giles was sure she'll be particularly proud of this successor; he knew he would and had. He cleared his throat and subtly wiped his tearing eyes and started talking again, "I'm sure more than a few people, especially the Watchers from the field, would be more than willing to help you with that. It's time those old sods relinquish their so called 'throne' anyway, bunch of bollocks who had bloody expire long time ago."

Kendra looked surprise by Giles sudden swearing and Buffy laughed out loud, "You sound almost like Spike, Giles!"

"Well since he and I are both British, there ought to be some unwanted similarities," he grumbled in annoyance.

"It's all makes up with the killer accent though," she said cheerfully. "Giles, I need you to help me be in control. Even though I didn't lose my soul and become a full fledge member, I'm still a vampire. I'll need blood for food now, but I'll only take blood bags or animals blood from a butcher. I won't ever bite into someone or something, _yuck_, and I still want to be around with you guys. Even though I'll never walked under the sun again and can't go to the beach and get cool tan, but I don't want to lose my friends and family. You guys are my support system and I'll love you to death, also I need help explaining to my mom about all the mess. She'll freak and faint but hopefully she'll live. Would you willing to help me Giles?"

Giles gave away no reaction nor expression that Buffy could use to read into his answered, so she waited nervously. When he did react, Giles did something that Buffy couldn't fathomed; he firmly invited her in then stepped outside to hug her real tight it almost made her felt pained. Buffy didn't return the embrace and stood like a statue, holding her breath, but then felt something wet against her hairs.

"Thank you for coming back to us," he muttered quietly, and that made Buffy waterworks broke. She cried, not realizing her tears were blood now, and hugged him back. Kendra went outside as well but didn't join their hug session. Instead he patted Buffy shoulder like a true comrade and said she'll help her too if she ever needed her. She laughed and gave her a heartfelt thank you, while silently prayed her gratefulness to Sineya and The Powers That Be for her not-so-bad fate.

**[Chapter update: Next chapter will start around BtVS Ep 22, with my own flow of story of course^^ please leave a review or comment if you have time, thank you!]**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER VII**

**[A/N: Hai guys, did you like my twist in the last chapter? I get especially exited writing these 3 chapters – Chapter VI, VII & VIII. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do & again, really sorry for the late update all! Thank you for new followers and to those who had favourited my story! Happy reading guys and wish you all a great day^^]**

_April 1998_

As Giles had promised to help Buffy's new 'condition,' the first thing he did for her was went over to her home the next day after previously making an appointment with her mother to explain everything that had happened until this point. After exchanged of pleasantries, he slowly eased Joyce into the classified information of how Buffy was a Chosen One, how she was now called the Slayer and he had been acting as her Watcher all these times and that her friends were also had been helping. Giles explained the brief history of it and that her mission was to fight for evil creatures – when he said the words 'vampire' and 'demon' Joyce thought he was losing his mind.

"Mr. Giles, are you sure you're not on some meds or something? Because these sound like bunch of terrifying fairy tale for me," she eyed him critically.

Giles stuck to the neutral face and tone, "As much as I wish these're just a folklore—or as you mention it a fairy tale, it's very real. This a piece of the world's many mysteries, many don't have a clue of what lurks around us on daily basis but a selected few do, and Buffy _is_ one of them."

"Is this had anything to do with Buffy's missing?!"

"Unfortunately yes, Mrs. Summers. But let me tell you all one at a time and in correct order so you can understand it better."

Joyce lips became one tight thin line, it was cleared she didn't fond with the delayed, but Giles insisted it was necessary, so she reluctantly allowed him to continue the deranged stories. Giles had just getting to the part where he explained after became the Chosen One, Buffy was given extra power by The Powers That Be that allowed her to possess few abilities that a vampire had when Joyce cut him again.

"The Powers That Be? Is that a what you people call as a God, Mr, Giles?"

"Not quite Mrs. Summers, we don't call them a God but more like 'a higher being' that have existed since the first age of this earth and have been watching over it ever since too."

"Hold on, you said _this_ earth, so it's that mean there're others? Like a parallel universe from movies?"

"Yes, that is a correct way of calling it. We can open a portal to go to another dimension, but since it's not a clear study there's always a big risk in opening one. The consequences of failing to control the 'energy' from the portal could be quite…severe."

"Oh my God, how much weirder can all these be?" Joyce sagged to her sofa.

"I am so sorry that I just pour all this information to you in one go, but time really is a luxury that we don't have now," he gave her a sad smile.

Joyce replied by looking tiredly at him, "And why is that, Mr. Giles?"

"We'll get to that point, I promise Mrs. Summer and I'll provide you with a solid proof to go with it."

After that Joyce stopped interrupting Giles again. He explained all the basic, and listed what Buffy done on her missions, including the truth behind the incident at the Hemery Gym – Buffy had become a suspect on the case but never prosecuted. That because her first Watcher, a guy named Merrick Jamison-Smythe who passed away in the hand of the same vampires she burned at that gym, had sent emergency notice on their situation back then, thus allowing CoW to take care all the evident against her. But since the incident was so publicly known already, there wasn't much they could do about the social impact. Giles also told how since both of them moved to Sunnydale, Buffy had stopped multiple attempt on creating apocalypses, and that Sunnydale was actually one of few towns which hosting a Hellmouth as well as the reason why this town prone to many supernatural activities. At first Giles also wanted to tell Joyce the fact that almost half of Sunnydale population could be a 'non-human' but stopped himself, they could get into it later. Then it finally came to the point Giles mentioned Buffy first death.

"When she was fighting the Master, a 500 years old Vampire that got locked up underground inside a ruined church. To break the invisible barrier around it, he needs Buffy's blood, which he finally takes after putting her under a kind of hypnotise. Buffy died not from him draining all, her blood, thank goodness, but from a momentarily paralysis because the Master dump her body into a small pond, face first so she basically died drowning. Angel and Xander decide to go after her and found her body floating, so they lay her on the ground and when they can't feel her pulse Xander give Buffy CPR. Buffy overcome the prophecy about her death in his hand and defeat the Master when he's going to open the Hellmouth."

Joyce weeping silently hearing the story – her daughter never told her all these crazy things she had been through and she did it because she wanted to keep her mother safe, while it should be her as the mother that kept Buffy safe. Oh, how she wanted to meet these beings called The Powers That Be and beaten them to a pulp for not only had the audacity of picking her only child as the Chosen One, but they also had prophesied her death! In her teen years too! Joyce kept crying as she rewound the truth that had been in front of her all this time; Buffy never ever got sick since she was a child, she always physically stronger than most of other people, her late-night jogging, the specks of dried blood or dirt and dust she always found when she did her laundry, her warnings about "Don't invite Angel or strange people" and "Don't walk alone at night." They were all there, she just too blinded to see them. How lonely her daughter must had felt if it weren't for her friends and Mr. Giles. Joyce mumbled a "Sorry" and went to bathroom for a while. Giles just sat silently, he too felt devastated when he read the prophecy about Buffy in the "Pergamum Codex," yet his feeling couldn't ever compare to how Joyce was feeling right now just because she _is_ her mother and Buffy was her _only _child. So he waited, until 20 or so minutes later Joyce came about with a refreshed face and slightly puffy eyes.

Joyce sat back on the chair, "I'm sorry Mr. Giles, it's just…hard to imagine I almost lost my child and I didn't even notice that…," Giles noted her voice still trembled.

"There no need to be sorry. I couldn't even grasp how horrible you must feel finding out the news like this. Please understand why Buffy—or any of us never tell you this before, and I also have to apologize Mrs. Summers. I, obviously, have failed your daughter many times, and I am terribly sorry I couldn't prevent her for experiencing such horrible thing," Giles bowed her head towards Joyce with such sincerity that would make Joyce moved before, but now she was just feeling exhausted.

"Why her, Mr. Giles? Why it's has to be Buffy…?"

Giles grimaced, "I…have no answer to that question…" _'That's what probably the Watchers before me had been asking too, when they lost their Slayers…'_ Giles had read the most part of the Watcher's Diary and some of his predecessors personal notes that kept at CoW headquarters' library. Not so little of them who had became more than just a Watcher for those late Slayers, with all the hardship they went through most of them at the very least became friends. A "Field Watcher," a named given to members of CoW that had been assigned to a Slayer or a 'Potential' – girls that could be the next Slayers and received trainings for it by the CoW. These Potentials were tracked by a powerful seer named Althenea from an old, possibly the most powerful, coven the world that still existed, Devon Coven. They had been working together from time to time with Council. But still, even though they had means to track the girls that _could be_ a Slayers, they never had the power to decided who was exactly going _to be_ the next Slayer. Most powerful witches and warlocks from the coven could only pinpointed the Slayer identity and location after she became the Chosen One. As for the Watchers, they might be the successors from those-so-called "Shadowmen" – a fact that Giles had been loathed – but obviously none of them had ever possessed the powers those shamans once had, thus the reason why they had sought out help in the first place.

After relapsed into silence for a couple more minutes, Joyce gestured for Giles to continued once again. He explained about the Anointed One, arrival of Spike and Drusilla to searched a cure for the female vampire and also their share of troubles here at Sunnydale – Joyce was shocked when she found out she not only had witnessed a real life vampire, but apparently had also hit one too with an axe right when a group of 'men,' who were allegedly said to be part of a violent biker gang, wreaked havoc in school at Parents' Night. Giles tried to control his reaction, since he found it to be very funny, and smiled politely while telling he finally knew where Buffy got her strength from.

"There's one thing I still don't understand, Mr. Giles. From what have you tell me, it seems this Angel are rather close and have been helping you guys fighting the evil vampires too, he even almost gets kill by them. So why all of you treating him as a villain now?"

"We-well that's…when everything gets a bit…complicated," Giles stammered. He knew they eventually would reach to this – in fact, these whole explaining was to get to this point – but then he got flustered as he was confusing the way to start it. He felt it wasn't in his place to tell Buffy's mother the _event_ that got Angel to lose his soul, not to mention it was awkward for him. 'Buffy should explain the how herself,' he thought, so he lied and said something happened, he didn't know what, that made Angel lost the soul that had been cursed upon him by the gypsies which reverted him back to his old ways. Giles told her, before he got his soul, Angel was known as Angelus "The Scourge of Europe." The nicknamed came from his feat of raging terrors whenever he went with his vampire family – Darla, Drusilla and Spike – and was originally part of the Order of Aurelius too. He told Joyce the things Angelus had done since his comeback while trying not to get into much detailed of them, from the fights, harassments, the 'serial killer' cases with Jenny as one of his victims and finally to Buffy's kidnapping. He told her the reason behind it because he had taken a liking to Buffy and these was his usual MO that he did to his prey, for example like Drusilla who was sired by him. When Buffy had warned her about not inviting him in was also due to this. Giles explained from what Buffy had told him yesterday, Angelus had her locked up at Dutton, and that he did something that changed her forever.

"SO BUFFY'S ALREADY BACK FROM LAST NIGHT?" Joyce screeched.

"Yes, but there's something I have to tell you first about her condition," Giles hastily explain.

"NO! WHERE'S BUFFY, I'M GOINT TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW!"

"Wait, Mrs. Summers!" Giles called out as Joyce stood up and grabbing her jacket and car keys. As she headed towards the door, Giles grabbed her shoulder and hold her still, "Mrs. Summers, I guarantee you Buffy is safe now. He can't get to her anymore and you will eventually see her again, but first, I need you to understand something."

"Mr. Giles, you can tell me the rest of the stories later! Right now, I need to see for myself if she's really alright, she's been gone for more than THREE DAYS!"

"I understand you worry but I can assure you, despite her current condition, Buffy is hale and healthy so—"

"You realize how your words are contradicting each other?!"

"I know it's confusing, so allow me to explain it first," Giles could see Joyce wasn't convinced and once again moved to front door. She has reached the handle when she felt her hand being pulled, causing her to look back at Giles. "If you go right now without understanding the situation, you'll end up hurting yourself as well as your daughter," his voice held a sense of authority that cut all of Joyce arguments.

She exhaled and swiftly back onto the sofa, "This excuse better be good, Mr, Giles," Joyce said in cold threatening voice.

Giles simply nodded and also sat back, he carefully eased into the main news, "When Angelus kidnapped Buffy, he left a note saying to look for her at the cemetery in the third day. We confiscated the note so both the police, and you, won't be able to see it. Yesterday was the promise day, and I have called a back up to help me search. We found Buffy bury at an unmarked grave at Sunnydale Cemetery. At first we thought he killed her, but then the ground was moving and Buffy jumped out of it. This is a common scene you see when a new-born vampire arises, and yes Buffy is now a vampire. He had turned her into one. But unlike any vampire we have ever seen or recorded, she still in control of herself. The first thing she did was telling me and Kendra, the other Slayer I've told you about, to go to my apartment and don't invite her in until she explain everything. Buffy told us guided by the First Slayer so that she could still possess not only her soul but to remain as herself. The only thing that's different from her now is her species, but other than that everything stays the same, I've checked. She asked me for help because she's still having to get used to living as a vampire now, meaning she needs blood and can't walk under the sun ever again. She wants to explain everything herself but since she can't, I came here instead, but I brought a video massage from her."

Joyce took the video tape; her hands were shaken as she inserted it and pressed played. On the TV, Buffy face displayed clearly to her. She looked alright, all healthy again and as if nothing had changed from her. The Buffy in the video started to speak, "Hi mom…you must be really surprise, right? I'm sorry…this isn't the way I want to tell the truth to you. I never tell you any of this before for your own safety, even my friends aren't supposed to know this. It was supposed to just me and Giles…I'm sorry mom…I also afraid you'll think I'm crazy if I tell you. I guessed Giles had explained everything? I know it's all hard to believe but it's true and I'm alright now, back to strong Buffy again," she joked. Joyce cried while watching the tape, "I can't see you or the gang right now until I know it's completely save for you guys to meet the new me. I'll stay at Giles place in the meantime, you can't come here, okay? I promise to go home so don't worry to much, yeah? Sorry I ended up bringing you into this, mom, like I didn't know you stress enough from taking care of me," Buffy smiled sadly and slowly Joyce watched her daughter's face morphed into a beast like with fangs and gold eyes. She gasped, timidly ran her hand across Buffy's face on the TV, "Giles says it's better to give you a real proof, so this is it, can't believe I have more wrinkles now than you," her grumbled made Joyce laughed a little. She then continued, "Hope you're not to scare of me, mom. Promise I'll never hurt you. Take care yourself while I'm gone, don't skip eating and don't do out to late at night, and always check if the doors and windows are lock. I love you mom, I'll see you soon," and with that the video ended.

Joyce cried so hard in front of the blank TV, with Giles sat beside her handing out tissue and occasionally patted her shoulder for much needed support.

* * *

For the next three week or so, Buffy underwent training which directly supervised by both Giles and Kendra – because Buffy would stayed with him for a while, they decided to moved Kendra into Joyce's, who welcomed her with happy smile and heartfelt thank you for helping saved Buffy. Kendra was a little awkward at first because the warmth of parents wasn't something she ever felt again ever since they gave her up for Potentials training, she suggested staying at a motel but Giles persuaded her that by staying at Buffy's house she could help protected Joyce too thus she finally agree, and soon looking comfortable chatting with Joyce as a living proofed she still an excellent host as she was used to back at LA. This way, Buffy thought, her mom would be able to extracted any additional information related to Slayer things through her friend and wouldn't be lonely alone at the house, plus Kendra could save money by not staying at their town's crappy motel so it was a win-win situation.

On the first week, Giles didn't want to risk anything they didn't want happen to Buffy or people around her so he kept her inside the house all the time and barricaded his doors and window with spells that used to keep someone – or something – broke outside, not that Buffy would, at least during the day, since she seemed to have developed a sense that sun was dangerous for her so she would gladly avoided it at all cost. Giles also helped her getting food a.k.a blood with the helps he got through his own connections, he didn't want to tip the CoW just yet about Buffy's alteration since he sure it would just brought another set of drama they definitely didn't lack right now. He provided her with animals' blood first from their local butcher, who had been paid handsomely and threatened thoroughly to keep the supply going for a few months, as well as kept this particular 'buyer' anonymous no matter who might snooped. The butcher seemed to have a little awareness about the town unusual inhabitants and, almost like Willy the Snitch, kept neutral façade. It was also rather funny when Giles came home with a large box of a dozen half-pints pig's blood to Buffy.

Buffy peeked her head from upstairs, where she now occupied Giles guest room, "Hey Giles, your back. The day feels so long and boring here, do you know that your TV need a new antenna, or batter yet why don't you rent that satellite dish? They give a lot more channel than you have now, even mom install it at our place."

"Hello to you too, Buffy. A little help would be nice here," he grunted at her which she replied by chickling and went down with vampire speed, successfully made her Watcher jumped in surprise. "I see you already get the hang of that," he glared.

"Not that much different from Slayer's speed, just a bit faster," she grabbed the box and sat it down on the coffee table.

"A bit? I say a lot faster, dear, like a quarter faster."

"Ugh Giles, you now I hate and suck at math. Btw, what's in this? Smells pretty good, did you buy a takeout?" she didn't wait for his answered and just opened the box, inside was a strange glass jar with red liquid. The smell was more potent now, Buffy was practically drooling over it.

"It's pig's blood. I just picked them up from the butcher, he'll keep us supplied from now on," Giles paid close look on Buffy. He deliberately wanted to expose her to blood to see the reaction what reaction would come out. It was said that new-born vampires had less control of themselves due to hunger, which also made them an easier kill for Buffy since they weren't fully focused, and since Buffy hadn't 'eaten' until now he guessed she would certainly dive in. Giles planned to slowly train her feeding from few pints a day to half a pint, he'll use animals' blood first then when she got used to them, he would introduced her to expire human blood to see the exact difference they would brought on her. This way she wouldn't be overstimulated by it, he hoped. Giles waited but her reaction wasn't at all what he had expected.

"Yuck!" she quickly put the opened jar inside, "I touch pig's blood! I say its smells good! Oh God, ugh…I'm gonna throw up," she put a hand in front of her mouth.

Giles was dumbfounded by the scene as Buffy proceeded to take few steps away from the box. "What kind of vampire shy away from blood?" he stated incredulously.

"The kind of vampire that has standard! Like geez Giles, ewww factor much? Who bring home a pig's blood?!"

"Someone that has vampire as a pet, that's who. They're for you, obviously."

"Ick! I'm not drinking that!" she shrieked.

"Really? You're going to be picky about this? What kind of animal do you want anyway, the menu option is limited you know."

Buffy struggled with the question, "Well…just…not pig!"

Giles now irritated and started polishing his glasses, sighing as he put them back on, "Just drink them for now before your hunger makes you snack on me instead. I'll bring you cow's blood next time."

"Ugh this is so gross! How did vampires survive living like this?"

"You tell me," he spoke under his breath followed by "I heard that!" from Buffy, which he ignored. "At least take a sip, the taste might not as bad as where it came from." Buffy gave him a look that screamed I-don't-think-so, but Giles was persistent. He took the open jar one out, grabbed her hands and place them around it, the he guided the jar to her mouth while saying "Don't make me chug it down your throat, Buffy."

She scowled but heeded his warning as she reluctantly drank a mouthful, felt the weird slimy consistency that made her almost gagging before quickly swallow it. Buffy had to admit the taste wasn't as bad as she thought it would, in fact it was quite delicious although she still preferred having a burger any day than drinking blood. She wondered how ordinary foods would taste on her now, would it stay the same or not – Angel once told her human food didn't taste like anything since he became a vampire, even if they smelled divine. But he also said that Spike could still taste them just the same so it might be different for each of vampire—_them_, Buffy thought, still felt it to be unreal. She continued to drink, not realizing she manage to polish four jars cleanly before she felt her body felt like excessed with fluids. She looked at the empty jars before nodded towards Giles, "You're right, it's actually not bad."

"Now I'm the one who's feeling sick," he shuddered. Watching Buffy drank blood certainly wasn't a pleasant experience and had spoiled his appetite to eat dinner.

"What should I do with the emptied one?"

"Wash them but use different sponge. Don't mix them with regular dishes," Buffy nodded and went to the kitchen. Giles put the rest of it inside the refrigerator, placing them on the bottom shelf so no one would know about it except for her and him. When he was done and was about to take a much-needed bath, he remembered something. "Buffy," he called, "Your friends ask to call them personally and your mom leave your new cell phone with me. It's in the car dashboard."

"You sure it's okay for me to go outside?" she yelled back.

"After seeing your first reaction just now? Definitely."

"Ookay then, and you know my reaction was completely normal!"

"For you maybe," this replied was spoken softly but thanks to her enhance hearing she heard it clearly as if Giles spoke next to her ears. She walked to the door and open it, peering her head outside with caution and looked around to see if anyone was outside. It was nada, as usual, Giles apartment complex was mostly occupied with elderly couple and they didn't get out much at night. Still, she held her breath just in case while venturing outside, the Citroën was parked just a little to the right from Giles door. Buffy unlocked it and sat on the driver seat while reaching for the dashboard, there were papers inside but she didn't pry in fear will run into someone, so she just took the cell phone box, looked again then sped inside. She exhaled deeply, making Giles who was sitting on the sofa smiled, before sitting near him. The wrapping on her box was already opened which means her mom must had added her number, the phone itself was quite a new type; Nokia 5110 in midnight blue colour. It was already been charged and there was a note from her mother on top.

_Since I finally give you your own phone, there's no reason for not calling me every day. Train well and come home soon, Buffy  
\- Love Mom -_

Buffy laughed and tearing up a little reading it – noticing for the first time that her tears had became red in the processed which made her grumbled, "I'm so never going to cry again id my tears can leave permanent stain on my clothes."

Giles, who were also smiling from her mother kind note, shook his head at her, "Clearly I see not even a species transformation could bring a change on your teenager mind. I'm starting to concern now since you'll forever stuck in 17 years old body."

"Giles, many people will pay for staying young forever like this. Though I wish if someone have turned me into a vampire, they could at least wait until I'm 20 or something."

"Why 20?" he asked, feeling confused.

"They say it's the prime age for women. And maybe if I wait until 20 my height will add a few inches more."

"I give up. I really can't relate to your logic, Buffy."

"Hey it's base on science, Giles! Besides, both my parents are tall, so surely I can grow some more."

Giles pinched his nose bridge, "Just call your friends, dear. I'm sure they're waiting anxiously."

Buffy eyes grew wide, "Oh, yeah I almost forgot." She asked for Giles phone so she could copy the others' numbers and input his as well, then she called her mom first to thanked her for the phone and chatted a little. Willow came second, who squealed so loud it made Buffy pulled her phone away from her ears. Xander was next and to both her and Giles surprised, the boy started wailing loudly the moment Buffy spoke, so she spent the next 30 minuets calming him down. She also phoned Cordelia and Oz, but it didn't last as long as the other two before. Giles soon bade her goodbye as he and Kendra were on schedule for patrol. Buffy wanted to come but Giles said she should wait until next week, just so she would used to smell of blood and not randomly attacked some poor human. Buffy nodded grimly which made Giles felt kind of bad.

"I'll tell Kendra to watch over you tomorrow so you can practice more. And if you manage to only drink only 2 of those blood jars per day before this weekend, your friends could come over for the weekend."

Buffy smiled widely, her eyes twinkled from the challenge, "Deal," she replied. Buffy spent the rest of the night lounging in front of the TV, while unbeknown to her someone had been lurking outside since she went out to the car, hidden behind a shadow.

* * *

_Two hours before…_

Spike was strolling around enjoying the night air. He was bored after hunting with the minions and wasn't in the mood for another round of shagging with Angelus and Drusilla. He hoped if he circled the area where friends of the blond Slayer lived, he would get a chance to see this new Slayer that Angelus said had the Watcher brought into town. So far he found no one, so he decided to head for Willy's bar instead. He was walking near the Watcher's place when suddenly a spark of familiar blond rushed inside one of the cars parked on the roadside, he expanded his sense, but the figure felt nothing like he was expected. Instead of feeling the presence of a Slayer he felt a vampire instead. _'It can't be,'_ he thought so he drew the shadow and wrapped himself in it like an invisible cloak then paid attention as the figure peeked her head out of the car door, looking around then sped inside the apartment after swiftly locked the old ride back. Spike followed carefully and eavesdropping outside the door she entered. He clearly heard her voice talking to her Watcher before ran outside the complex, dropping the shadow and sped towards their mansion. _'Angelus has to know this!'_

Spike arrived in records time and burst the door open, calling his Grandsire, "Angelus!" The minions were looking baffled at him, but he didn't care, Spike swung open the door to his room, "Oi Peaches! Quit shagging, got some news you want to hear."

"WHAT, BOY?!" he roared angrily as Spike just being a clockbloker. He left Drusilla who was calling him to comeback then grabbed the other vampire's neck before slamming him to the wall. "You better have extraordinary excuse after interrupting me like that!"

Spike didn't quiver under Angelus threat, "I do have _extraordinary_ news for you," he goaded.

Angelus let him down, "What is it?!" His voice still held anger in it as he searched for the pants he threw over the bed when dove into Dru.

"I was the Slayer outside her Watcher's building."

"You stop me for getting an orgasm just because of that?! We already know there's a new Slayer I town!"

"Not that new bird, I mean I saw _your_ Slayer. She looks all fit, not speck of injury, and she's _living_ with him."

Angelus went silent. He stayed still like a statue for a good 3 minutes before spun around up to Spike's face, "Are you certain it was her, _boy_?" His voice was low, and his face was all serious, Spike couldn't remember when the last time he saw him like this.

"100%," he replied in the most convincing tone he could mustered, "It hasn't been long that I'll forget that blond head of her."

Angelus looked deep in his eyes searching for any hint of lies, when he didn't find it he smiled then laughed menacingly. "It looks like I'll be doing my plan after all!"

Now it was Spike's turn to frown, "What plan? _We_ have _a _plan?"

"I've few in mind but I'll do the one that'll bring the biggest impact. Don't worry, boy, we'll get out from this town in style just like you always do."

"I have no idea what're you talking about. Quit yapping and tell us already, Peaches."

"That mouth of yours grow more insolent as days fucking pass," Angelus growled.

"Yet you still love it," Spike waved his hand as if dismissing a child, which made the older vampire grew more annoyed. He leaned on the door frame and patted his shoulder, "Chill, mate, I'll shut up when you tell me the big plan you got."

Angelus scowled but instead of swatting the life out of Spike, he called one of their minions; he was the newest, a man in mid 40s with balding head and glasses. He timidly stepped forward to them, "Y-ye-yes, Sir?"

"Tell him about the thing you told me before," came Angelus order.

"O-oh right! Of course, Sir," the man adjusted his glasses which clearly a forced of habit, "I w-was one of the archaeologists at Sunnydale Museum of Natural History. We're working on a new artefact we found recently, it's some sort of an obelisk that I believe to be the tomb of "Acathla," a demon that would bring apocalypse upon the earth."

"Puh-lease, a scientist like you actually know about demons? What're the odds for that?" Spike stated incredulously.

"Umm, I'm an archaeologist actually. Not a scientist," Spike muttered "Whatever" under his breath, "I did some studies in Demonology and Folklore, and I read about Acathla once. The information wasn't very clear and, of course, not of my co-workers believe me when I proposed the idea."

Spike look at Angelus, "So what's the connection between this and your plan?"

"Daddy's going to wake him up!" it was Drusilla squealed that answered his question.

Angelus grinned madly, "That's right Dru, I'm gonna wake the bastard up so he can swallow this shitty little town. Imagine the chaos they'll have to face."

"Yeah, a real thrill," Spike interjected flatly, "And _how_ exactly are we gonna do that?"

"The four-eye got some materials about it at his place, he can grab it with few others. The rest of us are going to steal the obelisk and bring it down here," Angelus answered.

"Of all places, we're going to break into a soddin' museum. Bollocks!" Spike spat.

"It's better than places you hung out before, William the Bloody," Angelus mocked. He knew, like him, Spike hated to be call by his old name. Also, he hated that nickname which in the real story he got from his colleagues during his human lifetime because he sucked at making poetries even though he was a fucking poet!

"Shut up, _Liam_. Like yours were any better from mine."

"Oh, they are WAY batter that yours, boy. All filled with booze and women," Angelus laughed. He suddenly looked towards the ceiling and yawned, "You'll do a recon around the place tonight, see how we can get inside without tipping the alarm system. I'll watch our Slayers movement. And we'll do it _quietly_, I want our warriors know them at the very last minute, you understand me?"

Everyone nodded and headed to sleep as they all felt the sun starting to creep up. Spike closed their bedroom door, shutting his eyes while laid beside Drusilla and Angelus. His mind, however, still awaken as he carefully formulated a plan for him and Dru's escape.

* * *

_The next two days…_

Spike, along with three minions, was out on recon duty again as he still wasn't able to find hidden nooks where they could slip in without being see through CCTV, which their targeted place was abundance from it. If he still couldn't find a way tonight, they'll just had to do mesmer all round the night guards. Spike rubbed his forehead at the thought how tiring it would be since currently only three of them that had full control over the ability. He also contemplating his Grandsire mood; Angelus had been in brooding mood ever since he started to watch the blood Slayer, whom, from what Angelus had told him, was acting like her human self as if nothing had change. Angelus couldn't figure it out how did she manage to retain so much aspects of her old self – Spike remembered he was like that too in early times of his transformation – and seemed completely composed for a new vampire. It was odd, but in Spike's case, Drusilla had foreseen it and had specifically chose him base on that traits. She knew from the started Spike would always take care of her, exactly as Darla had wanted. Spike also noted that Angelus mood gradually became worse when he was not only her Watcher and the new Slayer, but also her human friends had hung around her even though it was limited within the apartment, for now. He was brooding because his masterpiece wasn't like he imagined and his plan had gone totally south, but also because the searched to revive Acathla currently stuck at a dead end. Spike had suggested they searched the old Master's lair as he known to collected all sort of books and scrolls, so Angelus went there tonight with other vampires, leaving Drusilla and a few of young ones guarding the mansion.

Since he knew Angelus would be busy tonight, he decided to take advantage of the situation for executing his own plan. After they finished the recon, Spike dusted the three vampires with a tree trunk he coincidently spotted laying around on the ground on their way back. The minions weren't even got a chance to let out a scream as he done the job swiftly. He then headed towards the apartment complex where she was staying and banged the door.

Giles was surprise to see an unwanted guess that had been rudely knocked on his door, "Spike. What an unpleasant surprise," he said dryly.

"Watcher wotcher. Call the Slayer, I know she's been staying with you. There's something you both wanna know."

"She's not here right now, she's on patrol," Giles easily lied.

"Drop the fucking act Watcher, I don't have a lot of time so call _Buffy_ right now!"

By his yell, it didn't take Giles to call Buffy himself as she sped towards the door. Positioning herself beside Giles, she looked at Spike with no emotion, "What do you want, Spike?"

"I'm here to make a deal with you," he said bluntly.

Both persons in front of him was taken aback, "What kind of deal?" Giles threaded carefully.

"I want nothing more with you people. The only reason I came here to get Dru all heal up, and she did, so me and Dru want free pass to get out of town."

Buffy was eyeing him critically, "You can't do it yourself?"

"Not with Angelus around," he scoffed, "I'll give you easy access to kill him once and for all if you all promise Dru and I could walk freely after."

"That's it? What makes you think that'll be enough to strike a deal with us?"

Spike was surprise, he looked at her with sleazy smile, "I see some things do change about you. Being a vampire wasn't so bad, eh?" When he got no respond from both, he continued talking, "I have some info you'll wanna know about the pricks next big plan."

This managed to draw both of their attention, "What is it? What's he planning on doing now?" Giles prodded.

"No promise, no information. This'll be crucial for you guys."

Buffy and Giles looked at each other, Giles nodded and Buffy sighed, "Just you and Drusilla," she said.

"Deal," Spike grinned. "Angelus planning to resurrect Acathla, some demon that said will end the earth. It lay dormant inside an obelisk they placed at the museum, but now it's in our hands," he lied to make it seemed more urgent, "We got one of the archaeologist turned and he's working to find a way now with the old Master's books. I'll help you ruin his plan, then you kill him, and we'll be on our merry way outta this shitty town."

Giles gave reassurance to Buffy, he saw the artefact from the news and had prior knowledge on this Acathla demon – if its awaken, it would sucked this earth into a hellish dimension. Understanding the dire of the situation, the three of them quickly formed a plan; they agree Spike to act as usual around Angelus until the moment he tried to do the ritual because occording to the archaeologist it would be the most ideal time to do it – plus it would be the only time Angelus lower his guard, Spike said – they would ambushed and killed him. Spike said he would give info if there was a change in the plan, and that they all should be careful since Angelus had also knew Buffy still alive and had been watching her every move. After they had done discussing, Spike asked Buffy to bloodied him a little bit.

"You wanna get beaten up? Why?" she asked in confusion.

"I was out with three other vampires before and I have to dust them so I can get here without tipping them off. You don't need to beat me to a pulp, just bruise me a little."

"You want to blame me for their death? So much for the so-called Order of Aurelius."

"They're not part of the family, just an expendable tool," he said nonchalantly.

Buffy was disgusted by how easily they tossed their own members aside like that, so she didn't have any problem gathering the anger to beat Spike up. After his face was covered in bruises and blood, he sped back to the mansion.

**[Chapter update: next chapter will me a mix between Ep 21 and Ep 22, hope you'll like it & see ya at the next chapter!]**


End file.
